A Golden Heart
by Light Shining-Angel
Summary: A very famous model will realize that not all that he believes is true also, he will discover something that would change the course of his live. In his adventure, he will count on with real friends that would do anything for him and besides will find the
1. Chapter 1

A GOLDEN HEART

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh

CHAPTER 1:

Weekend's, is a very famous fashion review of Domino city, every day it sells billions of copy all over the world. His main office, where the copies of the review were produced, is placed in the center of the city, a large building about a hundred feet, with thousands of offices and a lot of floors. It also occupies a block. Anzu works in that place as a make-up girl of some models of the review. She also develops other works in the office. One of her many characteristic was the punctuality to be at her work but today wasn't her day.

In the street close to Weekend's, Anzu was running what his legs allow her. Lastly, she was getting up very late, which was rare because she was a morning person and today she was suffering the consequences of that. With a lot of papers in her hands threaten to fall; she was doing all she could to be in time at office. In the morning she had put the first she found. A white skirt with a thick yellow belt, a stretch blouse that showed her body, yellow boots that reached her knees and a pursue with her phone.

When she was arriving to the front door, she bumped into someone and both of them fell to the floor, rubbing their respective pained parts. She opened her eyes to see the person she bumped into. It was a young man about her age, with a strange hairstyle and tanned skin.

When he opened his eyes to see who had run into him, he saw a girl with brown hair and white skin. His red eyes covered by his dark glasses met her blue eyes. In that instant the time seemed to stop and they looked to each other a few seconds, then the world keep moving and a man with appearance of a bodyguard took the young man by the arm and lifted him very fast. The young man kept staring at the girl laying in the floor with all the papers scattered and took a step towards her with the intention of help her.

-I'm sorry, I didn't see you – said Anzu while picking up all the papers that were scattered in the floor.

She heard someone say:

– Come on! We don't have time!

And in the moment she raised her eyes, she could see how the man who lifted the young man up, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away with rigidness into the building. Also she could see that the young man didn't like the gesture because he freed his arm off his grip in one pull. He was wearing all black, a coat; a sleeveless pants, boots and Anzu couldn't see well his face. She raised her eyebrow when she noticed the limousine besides her and wondered who the young man was.

She arrived to her work desk and say hello to a friend of her.

-Hey, Anzu. Arriving late again?-said her best friend in that place. Serenity.

-Hello Serenity, yeah... I got up late. –she said while putting the sheets on her hands in the desk.

-You're lucky that the boss it's occupy in the meeting room and didn't see you coming late again

-Yeah, It won't happen again

-You said that the last time and that was yesterday...

-Don't bother me, okay. Seriously.

-Jajaja, I like when you put that face of this-is-not-my-day

-Serenity, stop it...

Suddenly the door of the meeting room opened and appeared five figures. Serenity and Anzu incline themselves to see better who they were. One of the figures was her boss, Richard, an old man about his fifties owner of the review. The other figure was the secretary of Richard, Helen, a girl about her twenties and the other three figures were completely strangers except for one of them.

-Serenity... look, the one with the dark coat, I bumped into him at the front gate a few minutes ago.

-Really Anzu? He is a very popular model in the state. You're so lucky… What did you do?

-Well… hmm. Nothing. I didn't even know he was some famous model.

-What? Oh dear, didn't you have TV on your house? You missed a great opportunity of speak with a star or getting an autograph. What am I going to do with you??

-Let me finish… The man with the gun, I suppose that is his bodyguard, well, he pushed him away, like if I had some estrange contagious illness...

-Really? That guy is really overprotected.

-After all is a bodyguard, he has to be alert.

-I had to find out what are they doing here. I'll be right back.

Serenity left Anzu and went direct to the only one that could possible know what was happening.

-Hello dear, how are you?...-said Serenity to Helen who was sitting in her desk

-Hi Serenity. What can I do for you?

-Well, you see… I was wondering…- -

-...why some famous model come to this review, right Serenity??

-Hey… How did you…- -

-It's simple… You only come to me to find out news of something, don't you? Is a habit of you

-Well, you are right so…spill out.

-They are new members of the review. The boss contracted various models and the young man with dark glasses you saw, is one of them. He's name is Yami and his manager is Seto, the man with blue eyes and serious expression. The other man with the gun is his bodyguard Hans.

-I know his name is Yami… I want you to tell me something. Why the boss wants new famous models if here are many good models? - said Serenity to Helen

-Simple, dear… the review is having a hard time and bringing famous faces could make the people buy this review than another… Understand?-said Helen almost in a whisper.

-The review is what!!-said serenity in a high pitched voice

All the workers turned around to see who had screamed.

- Shut up you stupid-said Helen closing serenity's mouth- No one knows we have a very low rating. I have realized too much info. Promise me you wouldn't say anything.

-O-ok, count on me.

-Right, now let me work.

Serenity turned back where she have left Anzu and told her all Helen had said.

- I can't believe! And all this seems so normal that it appears a lie.

-Is not a lie, Helen wouldn't say something like that if it were not true.

-What are we going to do?

-Well… Work.

-ANZU!!!!-screamed a partner of the photo studio, the photograph, Jim.

-Yes?!!- screamed Anzu back at him

-The boss needs you at the make-up room, now!

-Right! Coming!- said Anzu while running to the call

-Like I said… Work- said serenity returning at what she was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Yami was used to this kind of movement; moving of one place to another, fulfilling all his appointments in time. After all it was his job to do that, be model of reviews, calendars, image of a company, perform in foot-bridge and other stuff like that. He was ok with it, in this way he was gaining more money than working in a common job. He was very cute and thanks to that, he was able to enter in this world.

His cousin Seto had helped him a lot and had become his manager to help him in the administration of his properties, contracts and money. Yami was having a good life except that sometimes, he felt empty inside, like if something was missing. Well, he didn't have any friends at all, only Joey who was a model too and Duke the counter, but like him, they always were very busy and rarely have free time to share with him. All this luxury was good, but, he needed a bit of freedom and free time. All was job, even the weekends and festive days. It was all so overwhelming that provoke him to run off and throw away everything, but he couldn't do that and he wouldn't.

Today he was going to assist to a photo's studio in a very popular magazine of Domino. All was arranged a few weeks ago. He was going to work for some time in that review as a model.

He, Seto and his bodyguard arrived in a limousine because his cousin liked to travel with style, Yami didn't argue with him, it was a lost of time.

When Yami got down off the car, he bumped into some girl that carried papers that ended scattered in the entire floor. He was going to help her but Seto's bodyguard didn't let him. He was tired that Hans was always overprotecting him. "_Why is he acting in that way with me? He knows that I don't like that he grab me in that way."_

In the next half hour, he was in a boring meeting that only Seto was interested; it seems that even the bodyguard was as bored as him. Then it was time to the photo session and he was guided into a dressing and make-up room to get prepared for the session. During all the time in that place, he was thinking about his situation.

-Ok Yami – said a man called Jim- get dressed with these clothes and soon will come a girl to make-up you, and I will be waiting in the photo's room, I'm the photographer, ok?

-I can see that.-said Yami while looking at the camera that hanged around Jim's neck.

-Good, then get ready.

Jim got out of the room and Yami proceed to change himself for the session. Seto had told him that he was going to wait for him at the studio with Richard. It seems that he was going to continue the reunion.

-Another day, in this monotone life...-sighed Yami

* * *

Anzu had arrived to the make-up room where her boss had called her. She grabbed the doorknob and gently pushed the door forward to enter but she stopped abruptly when she saw that man with the strange hairstyle again. _Yami_ she remembered the name Serenity had said while looking through the half open door. He was sitting in front of the mirror. It seems that he was deep in thought, and he wasn't using his glasses. She could see through the mirror that he had red eyes that showed in this moment, many feelings that she couldn't make it out. She could tell that he was sad or depress because of something. Anzu couldn't imagine what reason could make him seem like that considering who he was. He had changed in some special clothes too, because those weren't the clothes he had this morning and she remembered well.

-What are you doing?-said Jim at the same time when Anzu turned around with her heart wanting to get out of her mouth.

-Hey Jim... eh... you scared me!-said Anzu calming down a bit

-What are you waiting for? Go there and prepare him for the session, we don't have time to waste. Hurry up.-said Jim while returning from where he came.

Anzu took a few deep breathes before enter to the make-up room. She grabbed again the doorknob, pushed the door and went in putting a force smile.

-Eh...H-hello.-said Anzu in a lower voice and a bit nervous, she never felt nervousness to make-up someone, it was kind of rare.

It seems that Yami was in very deep thought because he didn't respond or move to her greeting.

Anzu raised her eyebrow and moved forward to shake him a little. When she touched his shoulder he snapped out of his trance and looked at her with a mix expression. Now she could look to his face clearly and he was very handsome, no doubt why he was a famous model. She kept looking at his powerful eyes, there were strangely beautiful, she couldn't stop looking and he appeared to realize that.

-Sorry,- he cleared his throat- I didn't notice you coming, I was deep in thought.-said Yami while breaking his stare from hers and focus his attention to the floor. He remembered that girl he bumped in the entrance.

-Hi, I'm the make-up girl. I came to prepare you for the session.-she said while arranged the make-up instruments that she was going to use.

-Hi, mm... What's your name?-asked Yami while the girl pushed the rolling chair he was sit in, nearer to the mirror.

-I'm Anzu Mazaki.-she said while she prepared the make-up.

-I'm Yami Atemu

-I know...

-You know?

-Yeah, every one in the review knows.

-I see...

-Well, stay still while I do my job ok?

-Yes.

She started to make-up him with professionalism, detailing his features. He really was gorgeous. "_Think something else, think something else"..._She noticed that his skin was very soft. She blushed a bit and didn't help much that he seemed very interested in looking at her eyes. He noticed that she was very beautiful and kind.

Finally she was done and he could see himself in the mirror. She had done an excellent job.

-Thanks-he said directing her a genuine smile

-You're welcome-she said returning him a smile

He was going to cross the door when he remembered something.

-Mmm... Could you please guide me to the photo studio? I don't know much in this place...

-Oh... ok. Follow me.

She guided him to the studio where Jim, Richard and Seto were.

-Finally!!-said the three of them together at the same time

-What took you so long? Again arriving late?-asked Richard to Anzu.

-I... hmm... well...

-It was my fault.-said Yami taking the attention even of Anzu.

-What are you saying?-said Seto sounding surprised.

-I took long time getting dressed, that's all. Now could we start the session?-said Yami while walking into the studio and stopping in front of the cameras.

-Ehh... Yeah, Let's get started-said Jim taking his position behind the camera

Yami knew his job well, he didn't need that Jim tell him how to act in front of the camera. He knew that all too well. When he shifted his positions, he took glances where Anzu was. He didn't know why he said that but it didn't care much. She seemed to be very focus in all he was doing and he could not contain a smile to her. He realized a blush in her cheeks and smiled to himself. She was a sweet little girl, every time he looked at her; he felt how that emptiness disappeared in a second.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Seto has always been at the side of his cousin. He had helped him in all he could and it seemed that Yami was very grateful with him because he always was doing what Seto said to him. He wasn't sure that his 'obedience' was because of all he had done for him or because Seto was older than him and he had to do all he said.

Both way, he was living an excellent life, and he was trying that it stay in that way for a very long time. He and Yami were very riches men and a little more of money didn't affect much. That is why he pushed Yami into a daily work in a very popular magazine. The salary wasn't very bad for him. Besides he has to have Yami occupied in something so he could not suspect anything about his real business. Seto had an advantage: that Yami trust in all ways in him and didn't question him in anything. That was very good for him.

-So Richard, what do you think?-said Seto broking the thoughts that had emerged in him while he was looking Yami do his job.

-Well, I had to say that he is very gifted in his work...

-And more than that-continue Seto- he is very intelligent and creative. His ideas are very useful in hard times.

-I see... I think we have an opportunity we can't discard.

-Exactly... so, there will be a contract or no?

-We have yet to discuss some points of the contract I prefer discuss in private. Why don't we go to the office while they finish-said Richard taking a glance to Jim and Yami.

-It's alright with me-he then looked to Yami- Hey, cousin. I will be waiting for you at the meeting room. Ok?

-All right.- said Yami focusing again in the photos

-Jim, when you finish, guide him to change and into the meeting room, is that clear?

-Yeah boss, as you said.

Anzu has been there all the time seeing the photo session. She had yet to make-up the other models, most of them girls, but she wanted to stay there a little bit longer.

-Hey, you girl! When are you make-up me??

Anzu looked around and saw Mai staring at her scornfully. She always had detested her in all ways. She was very arrogant with her and always mocked her about her status in the society.

-It's not your turn yet…-replied Anzu returning her look in the new guy.

-What? You insolent girl. Wait when I inform the boss about it! I'm going to make that he dismiss you like a dog.

She detested when Mai threatened her in that way, like she was the owner of this.

-Anzu! Come on here!!-said Jim loudly for her to hear.

-Yes? - said Anzu walking in his direction and living Mai talking alone.

-Take Yami to change and clean him off the make-up. And call Mai. I have to take the photos I didn't take yesterday. Ok?

-But, she isn't make-up yet...

-What? Then, what were you doing all the time?

Yami arrived to hear part of the conversation she was having with Jim and he could tell that no one notice Anzu standing there except for him. The girl was in trouble and he didn't know, again, why he was going to help her.

-Mmm... Well...-said Anzu. She could not think about an excuse right in the moment, her mind was clean.

-Hnmp-said Yami clearing his throat- I saw her attending a call over there-he said signaling a desk with a phone and sheets all over there- by her face I could tell it was very important, right?

-Is that true?-asked Jim turning around to face her once more.

Anzu looked to Yami who send her an accomplice stare, she nodded.

-Yes. I was talking to my mother; it seems that occurred something in my house-Anzu almost bit her lip by saying this. She hoped that he believed it.

-Ok. Then guide Yami to the room and then go make up Mai. I don't have time to waste. Now!

-Yes Jim.-she said while motioning Yami to follow.

* * *

In the north part of the city was a great house which has all kind of adornment made in wood and pottery by all places. In the entrance was a big garden with a fountain in the middle and a lot of trees, a car parking and a kennel which has three dogs. All trained to be alert to any movement and very aggressive. Also they were very obedient with their masters. Entering in the house was a giant lounge and a stair that went to the second and third floor. There were a lot of rooms and corridors, and it was easy to get lost. In the house lived Seto, Yami, Seto's father or Gozaburo, his brother Mokuba and three servants that maintained the mansion cleaned.

Inside one of the rooms in the third floor was a man with black hair and green eyes; he was young and was working on the computer. His name was Duke Devling and he was the counter of the family and best friend of Yami, besides of Joey. He was doing the half yearly inform of the finances, he had to present to Gozaburo tomorrow in the afternoon.

-Ohh, this is so long… my hands hurts, if the family didn't had so much money I would have finished a good while ago…- said Duke while he rubbed his neck and back.

-I had to finish this today so I have time to sleep all tomorrow morning…

When he was finishing…

-Wait a minute… what's this? - said Duke while clicking in a part of the sheet he saw an irregularity.

-_"The money has been decreasing the last two years it seems"..._-he thought while opening many archives of the last five years. The more he opened files of past years more he was realizing that there was money missing and mostly Yami's money.

-I can't believe this; Yami's money had diminished in a forty five percent, Gozaburo's only five percent… what's happening here? I don't understand. – He continues looking through the files and then came to a conclusion.

-Someone is stealing money by the last eight years! The exact time Yami started to work as a model and started gaining lot's of money. Almost all the money that is lost belongs to him, but who could do that and for what. I had to find out but first I had to put Yami in a warning. Both of us should investigate.

Duke stood up of the chair and turn out the computer, then, went directly to the first floor to call Yami immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Anzu was silently guiding Yami into the room he would change again. She could not figure out why he helped her twice in the time he had been there. She was confused and wanted to ask him but she didn't have the nerve. She could feel him silently walking behind her, but she would not dare to turn around. He was thinking about the same thing Anzu was. He couldn't figure out why he was acting in that way with a girl he barely knew. Suddenly Anzu heard a phone ring and turned around to saw Yami answering it.

-Hello.

-_Hi, pal, how are you? Is all going right?_

-Fine, thanks Duke. Yeah it's going very well… and how's the inform going?

-_Well…_-duke sighed- _that's why I want to talk to you personally, are you busy?_

-What happened??

-_Calm down, you moron, I will tell you, but personally. No by the phone, is not safe… are you busy??_

-Well, I'm going right now to change and to remove make-up and then I will go to meet you, ok?

-_Yeah and… don't say a thing to Seto._

-Why? Tell me, I'm starting to worry.

-_I said I can't tell you now, so I will wait for you at the coffee we always meet at. Is that clear?_

-Ok. I will see you there, bye.

Yami hung up the phone. All the time Anzu had been listening to the conversation and could tell something had happened for the face Yami had in the moment.

-Is everything alright?-asked Anzu looking into his eyes.

-I have to go now, so we must hurry. – was all he said to her broking his stare of hers and moving forward into the room to get changed.

-What had happened? - Whispered Anzu to herself while following him into the room.

When she got there, Yami was changing in his clothes. He was very fast in doing so. He couldn't stop thinking what had Duke to say to him. When Duke was so mysterious probably something important had happened. He came out and sat in the chair so Anzu could remove the make up. Anzu took a glance to his dark clothes and started to remove the make up focusing her eyes in his because she intended to find out why he suddenly was so serious and thoughtful. Yami was looking at a spot in the wall thinking, but also he realized she hadn't stopped looking into his eyes and he decided to confront her. He changed his line of vision and centered it at her beautiful blue eyes. Anzu couldn't hold this little battle with their eyes because his eyes seems to look right into her soul; her cheeks blushed and she ended turning around facing the mirror and looking to the sets of make-up in the table. Thank god she finished removing the make-up off his face in time, she was so embarrassed.

-Anzu, wanted to tell me something??-asked Yami as if he was reading her thoughts.

-Ehm… why do you say that?-asked Anzu, nervousness in her voice

-I can read your thoughts.

-Yeah… right. - Sarcastic comment.

-Really, I can, with just looking into someone eyes.

-I don't believe you.-said Anzu turning around and cleaning the table.

-Sure I can, want a proof??

Anzu re-thought his propose. _"And… if it is true, if he could read all I am thinking of him? It would be very embarrassing…"_

-Ok, I accept-said Anzu facing him and smiling with bravery

Yami just smirked to himself because she was going to get very startle.

-Ok, then, prepare your thought.

-Yes.

Yami stood up and walked to where she was standing. He brought her near to him. Then he took her hands in his and stared intently into her eyes.

-_"I feel like a stupid, why I'm doing this, well… I want to know why you are so serious and thoughtful since that call and why have you helped me twice this day. That's all.-sigh- "_- she thought while staring at him

-Don't feel like that-said Yami in a whisper- and I think I can respond at least one of the two questions…

-Oh god!!!- exclaimed Anzu freeing her hands off his and almost tripped with the chair while she moved away of him.

-Relax. I'm not dangerous.

-But… how…- she said stuttering

-Since that's what you want to ask me- said Yami not letting her to ask- well, this is the answer: I don't know. I just wanted to help you, it was all so spontaneous, and that's all. - said Yami while walking towards the door.

-But wait…

-The other question…-said Yami in front of the door without turning around- I just can't tell you. See you soon.-he turned only his head to see her- Anzu.-then he started to walk again and closed the door behind leaving a shocked Anzu.

-Wow-said Anzu in a startle state- that was rare but amazing.

She looked to the clock wall that was there and took note of the time.

-Oh no, I have to make up Mai or Jim would kill me… literally.

She took off running to make her work thinking about the strange experience she has just gone through.

* * *

Duke Devlin printed the information that he had to show to Yami in the meeting. He hoped that all were a mistake and that Yami would have an answer to this strange situation. When the printer finished, he gathered all the papers and put them into a carpet, then, he went directly to the chosen place. When he was going to cross the front door a voice stopped him.

-Leaving so soon?- asked Mokuba

-Ehm… Yeah. I have to do something- said Duke while returning to walk again.

-You know that my father doesn't like you pull out information of the family, right?-asked Mokuba with some suspect.

-Yes, why do you ask me that?-said Duke stopping again.

-Because I saw you print something. What was that?-said Mokuba in an accusing tone.

-Just some paper for the report.

- Yeah… of course… for the report…

-Look Mokuba-said Duke turning around in an annoying way- if you don't want to believe me, look for yourself. I left the papers on the desk, ok. I will finish that later, now if you excuse me, I have to go.

Walking again, Duke accelerate his steps to get out of the house very fast before Mokuba could interrogate him again. Mokuba was exactly like his brother, and father.

-_"That boy is going to make me crazy!! He never leaves me in peace. What a freak!!"_

Duke arrived to his destiny and took a sit in a table that have a large window to the side with a beautiful view of the city.

-Welcome, sir. What can I do for you? - asked a waitress holding a notebook and a pen.

-Just one cup of coffee, please. Thanks.

-Sure, sir.

Two minutes later the women came back with a hot and smoky cup of coffee.

-Here you have.

-Thanks, milady

-You're welcome.

-_"Yami, I'm waiting for you"_- he said while he put his dark glasses on.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Seto had finished talking with Richard. All was set. During the next seven months, Yami would have to work for the review, only his firm was missing. When Seto was going to call him, he appeared in front of the door looking for him.

-Well, well, what connexion!!! I was going to call you right in this moment! - said Seto motioning Yami to enter.

-Look Set, I have to go, Joey called me and he said it was important.

-You can't go now, we have to finish this.

-I thought you have already finished it.

-Yeah… but you have to firm yet.

Yami looked to Seto then to Richard and finally to the paper on the desk.

-Where is the pen?

Seto took his pen and handle it to him. Yami took it, went to the desk and signed his name in the four pages of the contract. Seto just smiled.

-Ok. I have signed, can I go now? – asked Yami hurriedly

-Alright, alright, go, but not in my limousine.

-Don't worry; I didn't even think in take it.

-Yami – said Richard

-Yes, sir – he said turning around

-I need you here by the morning, ok?

-Ok, bye – he said while running through the door and into the exit.

-What bug had bitten him? – asked Seto aloud

-I don't know but it seems important

-Humph –exclaimed Seto.

* * *

In the south part of Egypt, two cloaked figures were talking about some important businesses that were carrying out.

-We have only found three of the six items. We need more money and time.

-We have to talk to our boss.

-I know he would be furious with this. So much money expended and only we found three in all this years.

-He has to know that this work is not easy, and so, you have to call him.

-Me? Why me?

-Because the last time I was who called him. Talk you for once in a while.

-Ok.

_Ring _

-_Hello_

-Hi, boss, how are you?

-_What do you want?_

-I… eh… is just that I wanted to tell you something

-_Speak._

-Eh… the matter is that we have found another item.

-_Excellent. We have three now. Keep working_

-Exactly. Work. But we need more… money.

-_What!! Again?? Is not enough with the money I send to you all the months?? If that is what you spend and only found three I don't want to imagine how much will cost me the other three items!!_

-Yeah, sir but all is increasing. And without money we can't do anything.

-_-Sigh- Then I will have to do something, soon I will send you the money, but I want results. Is that clear?_

-Yes, sir, as you said.- the person hung up the phone

-What did he said?

-He would send us money.

-What a relief. He didn't snarl you?

-What do you think?

* * *

Yami took a taxi in the front gate of the review and went to Coffee Place. He arrived and entered in the building looking for a sign of Duke. He spotted him in a table of the far end. Duke saw him and stood up to greet him.

-Hi my friend –said Duke while hugging him

-Hi, Duke, how are you?

-Not so well like you – said Duke laughing

-Ja-ja-ja, that was so funny.

They took a sit.

-Yeah, well let's get in the matter.

-Ok, I'm all ears.

-Look, I want to talk about the finances.

-Welcome, sir. Did you want something? – interrupted the waitress

-A glass of water is fine.

-Ok.

In minutes the waitress came back with the order.

-As I was saying – said Duke returning to where he was cut – there is something rare about the counts.

-How is 'rare'?

-The money has been decreasing the last eight years. Look to this papers.

Duke handle him the papers he had taking out of the house. Yami took it and examine it sheet by sheet. More he went through it; he was realizing the same Duke had discovered.

-The money has been decreasing a lot, and mostly my money, in about a fifty percent! I can't believe this – said Yami with a bewildered look in his face

-Yes, it was the exact thing I thought when I discover this.

-Do you have any ideas of who could possible had do this? – asked Yami without stop looking the numbers.

-Not at all – said Duke while looking through the window

Yami raised his eyes and looked to him intently. He could detect something.

-Why do you have put dark glasses on? – asked Yami suspecting something.

-Why do you ask me that?

-Why don't you just take it off? It's not sunny.

- For what. I liked it.

-You're hiding something from me. Tell me what is or I will discover it by myself.

-It's nothing.

-Duke…

-Ok, Fine

Duke took off his glasses showing his dark green eyes.

-Are you happy now? – said Duke staring at him just for a brief minute.

-I… knew it. You are not able of telling me your suspects because you hope that I would have an answer to this mess. Besides you don't know how I'm going to react.

-I hate when you do that.

And – continue Yami - your suspects are on Seto.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

Duke and Yami were discussing the situation.

-So, you don't know nothing, anything?

-This is… I can't think. What reason could have Seto to do this to me? I don't get it.

-But I'm not saying that it was him.

-Something tells me that Seto has to do with this. But I couldn't imagine what his reasons were.

-I could.

-What?

-That thing around your neck that you hide.

-My millennium item?

-Yes, didn't you say to me that since you wore that item, you gained estranges powers like reading minds?

-Well… yes.

-Think about it. Seto always have been kind of ambitious by the power and the money. What happens when it presents him a great opportunity of getting physical power like this? – said Duke signaling with his hand to the item around Yami's neck.

-He took it. By all means necessary – he said thinking about it.

-Exactly. What do you know about your item? And how did you get it?

-I only know that is natural from Egypt and that have strange powers. It is the only thing that is left of my real family. That's all.

-I would investigate about it and then I will tell you. Open your eyes Yami. You must not trust in him or anybody since today, including Mokuba, he's like his brother. Be alert and search for clues, and everything you can find out. I will help you.

-Thanks for telling me Duke, and to be a best friend, I owe you one.

-Don't worry.

-How could you take these papers? I don't want you to be in trouble for me.

-Don't worry. I can handle this.

Duke took the papers and kept them into the carpet.

-Well, I have to go before I really get in trouble. We are talking ok.

-Ok. Thanks again. Bye

-Take care – said Duke saying good bye with his hand and walking through the door.

-I will – whispered Yami to himself.

* * *

It was five o'clock in the afternoon and Anzu was so tired that she was so glad that it was that time. She left all organized and went to change and say good bye to her friend.

-Well Serenity, I'm going now.

-Wait for me. I'm almost ready.

-Ok.

Anzu sat up in a chair while she waits for her friend. In that moment came to her mind the strange incident she had with the model. She wanted to ask him how did he do that but he didn't let her. That guy was really amazing. She couldn't stop thinking in him.

-Hello. Earth to Anzu. Is somebody in that little brain of yours?? – said Serenity moving her hand in front of her face to snap Anzu out of his trance.

-Eh…What?

-I said that I'm ready to go. What are you thinking about? Or better, who are you thinking about? You are so thoughtful.

-No, it's nothing. I'm just tired.

-I'm your best friend. You don't know how to lie. Relax, if you don't want to tell me, it's ok.

-No, it's not that… it's just that I got impressed by Yami.

-Ahh, the new model. I think someone has a crush!!

-No, -sigh-, I don't know why I tell you this.

-Oh, come on Anzu. You don't think he is attractive?

-Well… yes, and mysterious.

-Ahh, My friend, count on me when you want.

-Oh, Serenity it's not like that.

-As you said, Miss I-have-a-crush-on-Yami.

-Serenity stop bother me. And let's go. I want to sleep.

-Ok, ok, come on.

* * *

The next day Anzu arrived to the review early because there was an important event that showed the several designs of the designer of this review to many experts in the matter. It was very important, a lot of celebrities will come to see and all had to be perfect for the show. Of this event depends the popularity of the company. Anzu arrived to her desk awaiting orders. Serenity saw her and only saluted her shaking her hand because she was very busy.

-_"This is crazy. All people running from one place to another setting everything, my poor friend its so occupy"_

-Anzu!! – screamed Paul the assistant of the designer Mark.

-Yes, sir?? – said Anzu walking towards him.

-I want you to be attentive to all. The models have to be make-up and dressed in time to the many performs in foot-bridge. You have to be there directing everything. Another three girls will be there to help you. This have to be perfect, understood?

--Sigh- Yes, as you command sir. –said Anzu mentally preparing herself for this long day.

-Good, that's the attitude. Get to work.

-Right –she said walking towards the dressing rooms to prepare everything.

-Hello Anzu!! –said in unison three girls that were already in the firsts rooms.

-Hi, girls. Well, today is going to be very long and stressful. We have to give all we can so this presentation will be perfect. Is that clear?

-Yes Miss.! –said the three girls

-Ok. You – she said signaling the long hair girl- will be guiding and helping the models to change giving them their clothes and accessories.

-You both –she said looking to the other two girls- will help me to make up them, ok?

-All is clear Miss Anzu.

-Ok. Now to work

The three girls went to do their works as well as Anzu

Yami was already in the dressings rooms of the review. Seto had make that he got up very early this day to be earlier than anyone. He felt so tired and confused about all he had discover yesterday. He had a strong pain in his head and slowly was falling asleep on the couch of the room. He thought that a little sleep would make him feel better, so, he suit himself on the couch and fall asleep in an instant. Soon, he started to move to one side to another and his item started to glow under his T-shirt. In that moment he had a strange vision.

-_Where am I? Hello?_

-_Yami…_

-_Who's there?_

-_You're the one that can stop this madness… please, hurry!_

-_What? What are you talking about? And who are you?_

Soon, all lighten up and he could see that he was in a strange chamber and in the middle of it was a large stone with incrustation of some kind. He looked around and realized that he was in the middle of the chamber surrounded by strange cloaked figures with daggers in their hands and in an attack position.

-_What's happening here? What's this?_

-_Yami!!... – _screamed a women in the corner of the chamber- _give away the power, please, you can't alone with this, is so much for you, you're hurt!!_

He turned around to see who had talked but the shadows cover everything.

-_I have to do this._

Yami turned around again and saw another Yami holding the millennium puzzle with a sad look in his eyes and he was wearing strange clothing.

-_I'm going to contain it within me so it doesn't hurt anybody else._ - He said while looking to something.

Yami stared in the direction his other self was looking and saw the silhouette of a woman that was fighting against the cloaked men trying to make a way towards him.

-_It will hurt you. Don't you understand? Please, don't do it, there is always another way, trust me…_- She said her voice broking.

-_I'm sorry –_ he said while looking to the woman. Some tears run away of his eyes. He closed them with resignation.

-_Don't!!! –_ screamed the woman trying to get to him.

A bright light surrounded the other Yami and soon a bright light covered all the chamber and Yami had to cover his eyes because the light was very strong. He felt how he was burning and couldn't breathe well. Also he heard a loud scream.

-_Nooo!!_

Anzu enter to one of the dressing's rooms to see if she could start with her work. She entered and saw Yami sleeping on the couch. He was wearing blue jeans, a T-shirt and his dark glasses were on the table. She smiled to herself because he looked so cute when he was asleep. Anzu approached to wake him up because the event was going to start soon and it was better that all were ready. When she was going to shake him, his face changed abruptly from pacific into a pained expression and he started to breathe with difficult. She stopped in midway and observed him for a moment. It appears that he was having a nightmare.

-No… - he whispered

-What? – said Anzu and proceed to shake him.

She took him by his shoulders and started to gently shake him.

-Yami, wake up – she said in a loud voice- Oh, he is burning. What's this? – She said touching his face and realizing a strange gold chain under his shirt.

She was going to take it out when Yami interrupted her.

-AArgh!! – He screamed while some tears started to flow off his closed eyes.

Anzu was surprised by his scream and was getting worried to see tears wetting his cheeks and started to shake him more violently.

-Yami, come on! Is just a dream! Wake up!! –she yelled at him without stop shaking him but he just continue shouting and moving on the couch because of the burning sensation he felt.

She noted that he was suffering wherever his dream was. She didn't know what to do. In that instant she came with a crazy idea, but she had to try something. She remembered Serenity once said:

-_A kiss is the only thing that leaves the minds clean, in blank, because is an expression very powerful of the love, and it's fantastic, you should try to prove that._

-_I think not, thanks – _said Anzu rolling her eyes

-Oh, dear… No way –she said while continued shaking him but it was not useful.

-I think I have to do it. There is nothing here I can throw all over his face to wake him, so… here I go.

Anzu took his face that showed a lot of suffering and was burning for a strange reason, bring it near and put her mouth in his, giving to him a soft little kiss. She noted that his lips were warm and sweet. She blushed uncontrollably and only hoped that this would result. Anzu let her eyes open to see if there was any change. In seconds his expression softened and he opened his eyes showing those dark red eyes with some streams of tears running down his cheeks. He looked to her blue eyes and they stay in this way sharing the kiss for a moment then Anzu snapped out of her trance and broke the kiss abruptly standing up rapidly because she realized he was already awake.

-I… I'm sorry –she said touching her mouth.

Yami took a sit position on the couch and touched as well his lips with his hand.

-Why did… you do that? –he said sounding confused and disoriented.

-I saw you were having a nightmare and you couldn't wake up. I just tried to help you, I'm sorry…

-I… think it work… thanks, Anzu –he said grabbing his head with both hands because surely it was going to explode.

-Are you alright? – asked Anzu with concern in her voice approaching him again

-No… I'm not okay –he said trying to sound calm

-You can tell me, if you want. –she said sitting beside him

He raised his head and looked at her.

-I know, it's just that is so rare.

-Like you reading my mind like an open book. Yes. That's rare.

He smiled to her words. What she was saying definitely was true. He stared to the floor with melancholy.

-_"What am I going to do?"_

-If I can do anything for you, just tell me, ok?

-Can you hug me? –he asked without stop looking to the floor.

Anzu was surprised of what he said but decided to do it, she wanted to do it. She hugged him strongly. He hugged her back and started scanning her energy. He found she was pure and that he could trust her. He hugged her more against him smelling her scent.

-Thanks –he whispered in her ear

-It's ok –she said blushing.

Soon, one of the girls Anzu was in charge entered in the room and found this scene. They were very closely to each other. She decided to break the moment.

--she cleared her throat-

Immediately they broke apart and just stared to the girl that was at the door.

-Miss Anzu, I didn't know you were so busy… - she said giggling and looking to them

-What do you want? – said Anzu standing up and signaling for Yami to sit in the chair.

-I just wanted to tell you the event is about to begin and we need help with the models.

-Ok, I finish make up him and I will go to help you ok?

-Alright Miss Anzu – she said giggling again and closing the door.

-Oh no, I must hurry –she said preparing the make up.

Yami only looked at her and smiled.

-_"I think I have found a friend here after all"_

-Why are you smiling? What's so funny? –asked Anzu with malice

-Nothing. –he said returning to his serious face.

Anzu just looked at him.

-_"I think I found an important and amazing friend"_

Yami smiled again to himself

-_"Exactly Anzu, you're important to me now"_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

In Egypt the items that were under guard by a group of cloaked people, started to glow very strong. The men were getting worried by this and decided to talk to their boss.

-Hello master

-_What had happened?_

-Something important, sir. The items had started to glow and to express power.

-_How is that?_

-Not too long the three items shined so intense that all in the chamber were destroyed. The men are worried by this; they think that the chosen one had awoken.

-_What? The chosen? It can't be. Not when we are in middle way of carry out our objectives._

-Sir, I'm not sure, it's a supposition. What reason could have the items to glow if it weren't that?

-_Good point. I will investigate. For the mean time, you and your people keep guarding them ok. I already had sent you the money._

-Alright boss. – He hung up.

-_"What's happening? Perhaps are you awaking now? ... Atem"_- though Seto Kaiba while he walked towards the dressing room where supposedly was his cousin.

When he got into the room, he found Yami sitting on the couch with his hand covering his face. He was already dressed for the event and was make-up too it seems. He observed him without making any noise but Yami realized his presence. That was one of his abilities.

-What do you want? –asked Yami without moving a centimeter.

-I just came to check you were ready. Are you feeling right? –asked Seto making it sound as if he were interested.

-Yes, I'm great –he said standing up and walking towards the exit.

When he got up, he felt all the room was going round and he supported his hand against the wall until the feeling went away.

-What is happen to you Yami? I don't see you well –said Seto grabbing him by the arm so he didn't fall and at the same time thinking what he didn't want to think.

-_"What's happening to me?"_-thought Yami closing his eyes.

-Do you want to see a doctor? Here is one very good.

-No thanks, for you concern. I'm ok, don't worry. Seto. –said Yami freeing his hand and walking to the back of the foot-bridge.

-It's starting and I'm a step before you. – said Seto while he walked to take a sit and enjoy the show.

Duke was in his house investigating something about the millennium items and he found very useful information.

-Wow, this items are antiquity of Egypt; they have around six thousand years ago. It's amazing. But their history is not complete. Well I think I had discovered some useful information.

One hour later…

-I think I will go to the event that is presenting the review. To distract me some time and to give this to Yami.

Duke printed the information, called for a taxi and went to Weekend's

-Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Weekend's. Today we will present our most fresh collection of our dearest designer Mark! –Richard was presenting and all the assistants cheered the show. - Well without more talking here it is. The collection Spring-Summer of this year.

Richard got down of the stage and the music of the event started to play. That was the signal for the models to come out.

Anzu finished make-up the last model and they went to the back of the foot-bridge to wait for their turn. She wanted to see how the models looked in the stage so she went out to see well. She was watching that all the models were professionals in their work, it was amazing.

Then, she saw that the next two models in perform were Yami and Mai!! She observed how they were acting. Yami was so serious and the make-up was doing stand out his red eyes, he walked with security and moved with gracefulness. Mai was doing right; she admitted but didn't like something. When they were standing for the photo, Mai just hugged him and plastered a kiss in his cheek in front of all people. Anzu felt a pang of jealousy when she saw that. She stared to Yami to see how was going to react and could see that he looked at Mai with a bother expression. Yami release off her hug with dissimulation and walked back and into the rooms.

Anzu returned to the rooms to continue her work. When she got there she could heard someone fighting.

-What was that? Could you please explain to me? –a man she recognize as Yami.

-Oh dear, it was just a little kiss, that's all.-replied a woman that certain was Mai

-A kiss… in front of hundreds of people!! What lack of professionalism! –he said to her

Anzu arrived to see Mai approaching closely to him.

-You've got to tell me you didn't like it. –she said rubbing his back.

-I didn't like it – he said to her feeling something was starting to emerge within him.

-Don't play with me, you liked, a lot – insisted Mai cornering him against the wall.

Anzu just watched to see how was going to end this. Yami felt energy flowing all over his body and started to feel a strong headache.

-Mai… get away of me – he said pronouncing every word slowly, like if it was hard for him to pronounce that.

Anzu stared him with worry because she had a presentiment that something was going to happen if Mai continue bothering him.

-Never a boy had rejected me, and you wouldn't be the first one, love –said Mai giving him a deep kiss.

Yami couldn't hold any longer the energy. The item started to glow and in his forehead emerged a strange symbol. Anzu was shocked seeing all this. He opened his eyes and there were extremely dark and dead. Mai didn't have time to get away when the energy hit her and went straight to the wall and into unconsciousness. Yami just stared at her limp body with a blank expression. He then started to walk till the exit of the review.

Anzu stared at Mai, frightened of what Yami had done. She decided to follow him; she had to find a way to calm him down again.

* * *

Duke arrived to the review. The entrance was clear but the event lounge was so full that he thought twice to enter.

-Hey, pal, time no see! – greeted Joey who approached him and give him a strong hug.

-Oh, my friend had been a very long time. How are you? – said Duke returning his gesture.

-Well, I'm good. What a miracle you got out of the hole. –exclaimed Joey mocking him.

-Nothing, I just wanted to see how Yami was performing.

-Man, you arrived late. He already performed. He had done it excellent. As always –said Joey staring into the lounge

-You came alone?

-Yeah… I, like you, only came to see to my friend and to meet new girls.

-I'm not here to meet any girl

-Oh, man you always smearing.

-Yeah, right. Have you seen Yami?

-No. He only performed one time. That was rare.

-Yeah, very rare for him –thought Duke while looking around.

Suddenly, Duke saw a man walking fast to the other side of the hall they were standing, followed by a woman. He also recognized the unique hairstyle.

-Joey, I think I just saw him –said Duke walking toward the direction the man had gone

-Really? Where? –asked Joey following Duke.

-Over there, hurry man! –said Duke starting to run

-Hey!! Wait!! – Joey started to run as well.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

Anzu was following Yami. She didn't have an idea of where he was heading to.

-Yami! Wait! Where are you going? –yelled Anzu while she ran behind him

Suddenly he stopped without turning around.

-Hey, Yami! Why are you leaving without say hello to your friends? –said Joey when he and Duke arrived where he was standing with the woman

-Joey? –asked Anzu surprised.

-Anzu? Do you work with my sister? – asked Joey forgetting why he was here.

-Well, yes. I didn't know you knew him –said Anzu staring at Yami's back.

-Yeah, we are best friends so Duke here. –said Joey looking to Duke

-Duke?

But Duke was staring to Yami who hadn't move since they arrived.

-Hey, Yami. Earth calling Yami?? – said Joey and touched him gently on the shoulder.

In that moment Yami make a quick movement and took Joey's hand and turned it around leaving Joey in a horrible pain.

-Ahhhh! Yami why did you do that man!! Ahhh –yelled Joey holding his hand

-Yami, what's wrong with you? –asked Duke frightened

Yami turned around and face them. In his forehead was still the estrange symbol and his eyes were still dead and with a blank expression.

-Oh no! – Said Duke surprised- the millennium eye…

-Man, ahh… could you please explain it to us –said Joey holding his hand with pain.

-He is not Yami –was the only thing Duke could articulate.

-What? –exclaimed Anzu returning to see Yami

-Your friend is right-said Yami in a cold voice- I'm not your friend.

-Yami, you are kidding right? –asked Anzu trying to came near him

-I'm not. I'm pharaoh Atem, and I must fulfill my destiny - he said and then continued to walk but a hand on his arm stopped him.

-No, Anzu. Is dangerous! –advised Duke to Anzu.

-I don't care! –yelled Anzu grabbing his arm with her two arms

-Let go woman, I'm warning you. I must go to my country and stop this before it is too late. –said Atem in his cold voice trying to release off the grip that had Anzu in him.

-Yami, I'm your friend, I can't leave you like this! –said Anzu with teary eye.

-I said I'm not Ya---he was cut off because Anzu planted him a kiss but this time was deeper and warm than the last time.

Duke and Joey were startle for what Anzu had done and feared for the worse. They just stared at the scene and they saw how the glow on the forehead was disappearing into nothing and that the color of his eyes were back to normal. Anzu then broke the kiss and in that instant Yami felt on his knees in the floor. Anzu kneeled beside him silently and waited for him to speak.

-I'm sorry – was all he could articulate because he was difficulty breathing.

-Yami, we are here to help you. We need to talk. –said Duke approaching were he was and helping him to stand.

-Brother, you owe me a hand… ayayai…-exclaimed Joey for his pained hand.

-I'm sorry Joey, I couldn't control me. What's happening to me Duke? I know you know it. –he said staring at Duke.

-Yeah, I know, but we must go to another place, now! –he said motioning to all three to the exit.

They went to a restaurant very quiet and took a sit in one of the tables of the back.

-Welcome, what is your order? –asked the waitress with a smile

-Four cups of coffee, thanks –said Duke for all of them.

-Very well then. –said the woman and soon she bring their order.

Yami all the time was silently thinking about all they said he had done. It was him but at the same time it wasn't. He felt tired for releasing so much energy. But how did he go in that state and how did he get out, he didn't know.

Anzu was thinking how to help him. She stared at him and noted that he was suffering for this. She really wanted to help him in some way.

-Well, I will start to tell you what I have found –said Duke- The millennium items are antiques of Egypt and have about six thousand years. They contain a lot of powers because they were made to protect the mankind of the evil. They were in total seven items, one for each priest of pharaoh.

-Of pharaoh Atem? –asked Joey remembering the event.

-Yes… -said Duke staring at Yami- For each one of your priests.

Yami raised his eyes to look at Duke.

-Are you saying that Yami is the pharaoh? –asked Anzu surprised

-I'm not him –said Yami seriously

-You are not conscious of this, but, you and he are one and the same –said Duke staring directly at him. –the only person that could hold the millennium puzzle was the pharaoh, and you own it.

-How the power can protect the mankind from evil? –asked Anzu

-According to the history, the power contained in a millennium item could make that a person or in this case a priest, fought against the evil with magic. These objects were made for good by pharaoh.

All looked to Yami who just looked back to Duke.

-And what happened? Because that guy Atem, it seems really evil for me, not the good boy. –said Joey rubbing his hand

-It happens that one of the priests betrayed the pharaoh and used the energy to do damage to other people. The priest wanted all the items to gain absolute power and then be the pharaoh but of the entire world. Atem realized what his true intentions were and decided to fight him. There was so much evil energy that the item of pharaoh ended contaminated itself.

-And what happened? –asked Anzu with concern

-That is the part that is missing. The history is not complete. Nobody knows what happens then. –said Duke staring at her

-I… think I know what happen next –said Yami to all them staring to his hands that were on the table

-What? You Know? How? –asked Duke surprised

-I had a vision today in the morning… and I saw myself… dying.

-What? –exclaimed Anzu with disbelief

-Explain yourself please –asked Duke with concern.

-I was standing in the middle of a chamber and I could see myself holding the puzzle. And a woman that was fighting to get by my side but there were cloaked figures that surrounded me by all the angles with daggers. – He stopped for a moment.

-Take your time. –said Duke reassuring him

- I couldn't see well the woman but she was willing to stop me of doing that.

-Of doing what? –asked Anzu

He looked at her and answered.

-I killed myself… with the energy of the item.

-No – whispered Anzu


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

Seto arrived to his home finding only Mokuba.

-Yami is here Mokuba? –asked Seto without say hello.

-No, I thought you were with him at the review, why?

-No, I'm not with him. Where could he have gone? Is not at the review either. And Gozaburo?

-He's not here either. I think he is at his business.

-And we are going to our business too.

-What are you talking about? –asked Mokuba strangely

-Of course! I didn't try call to his cell –exclaimed Seto and immediately dialed his phone number.

At the restaurant:

-Why you took that decision? – asked Anzu

-Becaus—he was interrupted by his cell phone.

He took his phone and looked who was calling. _"Seto"_ he continued looking the phone ringing.

-Who is it? –asked Duke

-It's Seto –he said while answering.

-Hello

-Yami, where are you? –asked Seto with a cold voice

-I'm with Joey taking a drink, why? –he asked innocently.

-Nothing, and how are you? Are you alright? –said Seto

-I'm ok, why are you so concerned about me? –he said staring to Duke who was handing some paper to Anzu and Joey.

-Can't your cousin ask how you are? Since when are you so cautious? Something happened? –asked Seto detecting something had happened

-No, is nothing. Hey, I will arrive to home soon, ok. Bye. –he hung up the phone

Seto hung up. Now he was sure that Atem was awakening and he had to be prepared.

-What did he said Yami? –asked Joey while seeing the paper with the pictures of the seven items and a large stone with the holes to put each item.

-He suspects something had happened, because of the way he talked to me. I detected it.

-Yami, you didn't answer my question. –remembered Anzu so he could continue where he was interrupted.

-According to the vision, I do it because I didn't want to hurt any more people.

-But there is something I don't get it. –asked Joey

-As always… and what is that? –said Duke to him

-Don't look at me in that way ok Duke. Well, you were saying that one priest revealed against pharaoh, but according to what Yami had told us, there is no priest, he killed himself, not the priest killed him, and then… who win the battle?

-At least one important question came out of your mouth –said Duke mocking him

-Hey…

-I don't have an answer to that. The only thing I know is that the items had a prophecy. And it is right here, in this paper –he said to them.

Anzu took it and read it.

-_In six thousands years the great pharaoh, the one that could stop the evil in memorial times and that sacrifices himself for the people, will arise to defeat the dark priest again. He should fight with the help of his loyal priests that always accompany him through the time. The pharaoh like the priests had a mark that distinguishes them of all people... _It didn't say anything more?

-No, the original was cut and the rest of the information was lost forever. –said Duke

-Well, if the only way to stop the events to occur again is that I give away my life like in my vision… then so be it. –said Yami with determination.

-Don't think that final thought, there is always another way, trust me. –said Anzu reassuring him.

Yami stared at her with surprise and fear at the same time

-What did you have just said? –asked Yami staring in her eyes all the time

Duke and Joey just stared at them rarely and were waiting what had Anzu to said

-I… just said that there is always other way to do the things, that's all, why did you ask me in that way? –asked Anzu confused

Yami just lowered his stare.

-Forget about it, it's not important – he said without looking at her- _"I only hope that Anzu will not be the woman in my vision"_

-Guys… How is the mark? What form it has? –asked Joey with some concern.

-According to this, it has the form of…-said Duke reading the paper and finding the image- this. A kind of star.

-A… star? –said Joey looking at the image with attention

-Do you have that mark Yami? –asked Anzu to him.

Yami only lifted his shirt, discovering his well formed chest and there, in all his heart was the strange star of seven points.

-Amazing! I mean the star in your chest.

-I know. That mark is there since I have memory. –he said looking to them.

Joey suddenly went pale and raised his shirt too. The other only looked at the evidence. There in his chest, in all his heart was the same star that Yami had.

-Joey. You are one of the priests! – exclaimed Anzu

-I… don't know how to react to this… -said Joey in a shock state

-Duke, show us, to get out of doubts – requested Yami

-Ok. –he said and lifted his shirt too.

-I have it or not? –he asked without looking to his chest

-Welcome to the group, pal – said Joey in a funny tone.

-What? –He then looked himself and effectively, there it was- I didn't even know that was there.

-Man, you didn't look when you are taking the shower? Then, how you do that?

-Don't mock me alright; I simple didn't notice it, that's all.

-Well, Anzu is your turn –said Joey with an idiot expression

-Didn't even think about it your perverted! –said Anzu while crossing her arms around her chest.

-Well, if you are here is for a reason, don't you think? –asked Duke staring at her. – I don't believe in chances.

-Well, yes but I don't want to lift my shirt in front of all you. I'm a woman ok. I need privacy.

-Ok, privacy. You can have your privacy in the bathroom. Go. – said Duke

-I will be right back. –she stood up and went to look her chest to see if there was a mark.

When she came back she told them.

- I don't have it.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

I want to thanks all that had read and had left their review, epecially to Island Heart and to Dark Shining-Light

Thanks a lot, and here it comes the next part. I hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Golden Heart

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-What? You don't have it? –exclaimed Joey

-I don't have it ok. –repeated Anzu again

-I don't trust you. You are only saying this because you are scared of all this and prefers to deny it to us. That's the true. –said Joey with a mood

-I'm not scared, stupid, I don't have it. I can't do anything.

-If she said that the mark is not in her chest, that has to be the true, don't you think? –said Yami in a calm way to his friends.

-I'm not agreeing with you Yami. If she is here, she has to be something in this history. – said Duke while thinking. – I don't believe in chances.

-I propose something –said Joey

-Now what? –exclaimed Anzu

-One of us has to be sure that Anzu here is not lying. So, Anzu, pick one of us that will escort you till the bathroom and he will make sure that you don't have the mark. –finished Joey

-That was your idea? –asked Duke raising an eyebrow

-Well yes, why?

-Nothing.

-So, Anzu, pick.

Anzu stared to each of them and decided.

-Yami, come on. –said Anzu walking towards the bathroom.

-Ok Yami, we trust that you will tell us the truth.

-Sure, calm down ok. – He said standing up and walking towards the bathroom. – I really have to do this??

-Yes! – said the two in unison

-Alright.

He entered in the bathroom and he was glad that no lady was there. Anzu was the only one and she was looking at the mirror.

-Look, I know they can be a little unbearable, but you don't have to show me anything, I believe you, ok? –said Yami motioning her into the exit of the bathroom

-Wait, I had to do it. I'm a woman of word. If I accepted that stupid propose, I want to fulfill it. – She took off her shirt and showed him her breast.

He looked at her and noted she had a very good body. He felt the heat rising inside his body but he controlled in time before his cheeks blushed. Also he saw that she was telling the truth, she didn't have any mark and he was grateful with that.

-Ok, you are a woman of word, now put your shirt and let's go. –he said to her.

Anzu turned around giving the back to him and she was going to put her shirt again when Yami stopped her.

-Wait. –he said getting near to her

-What? –asked Anzu confused without moving

Yami gently touched his shoulder and removed the strip of the brassiere letting it fall on her upper arm.

-What are you doing? –asked Anzu scared of what he was doing.

-Look at the mirror –he motioned her to see.

Anzu inclined her head and looked her back in the mirror, soon she saw it. There in the back of the shoulder where the strip was, there was a mark with the shape of a star.

* * *

In an underground cave of Egypt, were three figures walking with torches to light up the way because these halls were surrounded by a dense darkness. They couldn't see to where the millennium ring was guiding them. The holder of the ring and leader of the group was a man named Ryou Bakura. He had white hair, tall with brown eyes and was a popular Egyptologist as well as his other two companions. Isis Ishtar, a very intelligent woman with dark long hair and dark green eyes. Marik, Isis's brother had tanned skin with short blonde hair, it also had the eyes of his sister. They were in that remote cave in the Valley of the Kings because of Bakura's ring. Suddenly, in the morning, it had started to shine strongly and its points lifted up signaling a way that they decided to follow. Hours had passed since the ring started to react and they didn't have discovered anything.

-Ryou, we have been walking a long time, I'm tired. – Isis leaned on the wall to rest a little

-We're almost there, I can feel it – said Bakura looking to his item –We have to continue, come on. – He grabbed Isis by her wrist and gently helped her to walk

Suddenly the ring stopped glowing and remained inactive.

-It stopped.-declared Ryou

-We can see it –said Marik and Isis at the same time

-Now what? – asked Isis a little exasperate

-Hey, look, a door. – said Marik and went carefully towards it

-Be careful brother –she said walking behind him

They entered in the chamber and their eyes went wide. In the middle of the big chamber was a large stone like an altar of some kind. On it were two wood boxes waiting to be opened.

-Guys, are you thinking the same I'm thinking? –asked Marik without moving

-Maybe, it can be… -mumbled Ryou while walking towards the stone and stopping in front of the boxes.

Marik and Isis follow him and stopped to look at the two boxes in front of them. Both had the millennium eye on the front. Ryou took one of them and opened carefully while Marik took the other. In the box Ryou had was the millennium necklace and in the other was the millennium eye.

-Two of the seven items are here. –said Isis taking the necklace

-Yeah –said Marik taking the eye as well.

-Well, at least we found the ones we need it. Why don't you put them on?

-You know I'm not one of the priests Ryou –said Isis keeping the necklace in his purchase – I will take care of it until we find the priest that is its holder.

Marik in the other side inserted the eye in his right eye. The item glowed for an instance like approving his new holder, and then it stopped glowing and remained calm.

-Ok, now, we have to find pharaoh- said Ryou

* * *

Seto had traveled with his brother to Egypt and was going to meet his servants. They arrived to a far location on the north of the country and entered in the building. They took an elevator that went towards the last floor underground. There were lots of cloaked men.

-Lot! –yelled Seto walking through the multitude that were looking at him kind of scared.

-Yes, sir, I'm here –said Lot while waiting for him in a big room

-Show me the items –requested Seto in his usual cold temper

Lot guided him until a big box, he opened it and there they were.

-Excellent, you are run into my item –he said while taking and holding high the millennium rod.

-Yes sir and the millennium scale and key.

-I see. We have to go over the second phase of the plan.

-But, we are not recovered yet the other items sir.

-We are running out of time, don't you get it? The items started to glow because of the pharaoh. He is starting to wake. The battle between us is going to start now. I have to take care of this before he fully awakes.

-Ok, sir, then, who do I send?

- To all men you can send Lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for the reviews

Dark Shining-Light

Island Heart

Spirit Chu

--------------------------------

CHAPTER 11:

Joey and Duke were waiting for them to arrive. They were expectantly to what the real new was.

-They have gone a lot time, don't you think Joey? –Duke said to his friend

-Perhaps they're doing something else… Who knows? –Joey replied looking towards the bath and then to Duke who was sending him a disbelief stare.

-What? –asked Joey raising an eyebrow

-You're so special. Did you think Yami, with all this, would have fun right in this moment? –asked Duke staring him directly.

-Well…

-Finally! Here they come –said Duke didn't letting Joey to answer.

Yami got out first continued of Anzu. Yami had a worried expression and Anzu a resigned one. They arrived to the table and Yami let Anzu sit first besides the window and then he sat besides her. One moment of silence passed and finally Duke broke the situation.

-And well? –Duke asked looking to both of them

-She is in the group too… -said Yami staring to Anzu whose face was bent down

-I knew it!!! –Exclaimed Joey raising his voice- I knew she lied to us. You are so scared by this revelation that prefers to lie but unfortunately for you I detected it in time.

-No! Shut up! I didn't say lies. And I'm not scared! –almost yelled Anzu.

-Joey, she was telling the truth, she didn't had the mark on her chest… the mark was in the back of her right shoulder –finished Yami and all went quiet again.

-And now what? What is the next step? –asked Duke staring at them

-I have to come back home and look for some kind of clue. I'm sure Seto had to left something guarded in that house.

-But, didn't you say that Seto suspects something had happened to you? Isn't it risky going right through his house? –asked Anzu concerned

-I said he suspects but he isn't a hundred percent sure of it. I would act normally, don't worry about it –he said putting a hand on her right shoulder. She just looked at him and lowered her gaze.

-What are we going to do? After know all this, I can't stay in my house without do anything. –exclaimed Joey to all of them.

-Just wait, I will call to all of you if I found something ok? –Yami said

-I will search for more information on the web –said Duke while standing up- has my number?

-Of course, except that you had it changed.

-No, is the same, please give it to Anzu too. From now on is important to be in contact

-Alright

-Pal, I will go with you. –Joey said standing up as well- we're in contact then- he said and they exited the restaurant.

Yami and Anzu stayed on the table a few more minutes without saying anything, soon the silence become awkward.

-Well… we have to go back to the review, I want to change this clothes- he said (A/N: He already had removed the make-up while discussing to Mai)

He got up and extended his hand for her to take.

-Ok-she said while taking his hand

They walked side by side still holding their hands. Anzu felt the warmth that came from his hand. She felt well and right holding it that she didn't let it go in all the way to the review. Yami was walking fast; he wanted to change so he could go soon to his supposedly 'house' to see if he could find something. He only hoped that Seto wouldn't be there, he didn't want to see him just yet after all he had discovered.

While walking he realized that his hand was still holding Anzu's and he didn't want to release it because he felt a strong attachment for her, he wanted to be close to her after he discovered that she was involved too in this nightmare. He wanted the safety for her and he would do anything to protect her. He tightened his grip on her hand while thinking this.

The first one to see them arrive was Richard who immediately approached them with a serious expression. Richard stared at them, then at their holding hands and again to them.

-Oh no… we got a problem-she said in a low voice and letting go Yami's hand

Yami just looked ahead where Richard was and stopped in front of him with a serious expression too.

-What were you doing outside?-asked Richard eyeing Yami as well as Anzu

-We went for some fresh air. I felt sick in the middle of the event. –he said normally.

Richard went straight to the point.

-I don't allow relationships inside the review, and minus between workmates. You understand that? –asked Richard to them

Anzu was totally embarrassed that she blush a light pink for what her boss was saying. She wanted to react in time to deny it all but Yami didn't give her the chance.

-And what are you going to do if it were true? –he challenge him

-_"Yami!! What are you doing??"_-screamed Anzu inside her while grabbing his arms to stop him of saying anything more.

-I don't want to discuss this now, but you are advised.

-Yes sir. –said Anzu quickly before Yami could answer.

Richard turned around and drew the attention of the workers and models.

-Like the event went perfect, we have the impact we wanted and all of you most be tired of this stressful and long day, well, I give you tomorrow free and I expect you here next week, thanks.

-Yeah!!!-all yelled in unison

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There were seven men Lot trusted most and he sent them to fulfill the objective Seto had give to them. The leader of the seven was named Cobra and in that moment they were descending of a private jet that had carried them from Egypt to Domino. The flight last four hours, that jet was very impressive. Cobra and his team get into a car and went straight to find the direction of the house.

-Boss, what is our priority? Take the item?-asked one subaltern

-No, our priority is kill him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-What was that for?-exclaimed Anzu to Yami when they arrive to the dressing rooms where he was going to change.

-I just said it. I don't like nobody tells me what I had or what I didn't had to do, that's all –he said from where he was changed

-I insist you didn't had to tell nothing.-she said sitting on the couch

-Okay-he said while getting out- I have to go. Here is my number or Duke's number if you need it. –he said handing her a paper

-Thanks –she said taking it

-Do you want Joey's?

-No!!

-Ok, ok, I got it –he said walking towards the door

-Ehm… wait. –she said making him stop and turn around

-Can I go with you? I'm not going to do anything this afternoon and there is nobody at my house besides I want to help you look.- she said staring sweetly at him

He thought about the request and decided.

-Well, always is good have company. Come on.

He motioned for her to follow him. Outside they took a taxi and went straight to his house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryou, Marik and Isis arrived to the airport of Domino and went to take a taxi. They knew where was living the pharaoh and decided to go check there first, if he didn't was there, then, they would search him with the help of Bakura's ring.

-Sister, did you know the direction? –he asked to her while rubbing the millennium eye.

-Of course, I write it on this paper. Stop rubbing it!-she said to him moving away his hand from his face.

-This is bothering me, I'm not usual to have this inside my eye. –he said closing his other eye.

-You will get used to it. It's matter of time. –she said reassuring him

Bakura was quiet looking outside the car's window. He had a presentiment they were find the pharaoh in a tough situation. He just hoped to help him dissipate the evil inside him so he could return to be the pharaoh he used to be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami and Anzu arrived to the house and went straight to the second floor. Anzu was startled for the big house and all that had it adorned. It was so beautiful she couldn't stop looking at it. She followed Yami until the second floor where he opened a door and they entered quietly.

-Seto is not in home as well as Mokuba, just the girl that was on the garden, did you see her? –asked Yami while turning on the computer.

-What girl? –she asked looking through the window to see if she could see her

-She was in the garden. She is permanent service here –he said clicking and going through the secret fails of Seto that where not so secret because he knew his key.

Anzu started looking around to look for something. She spotted a notebook a little out under the bed. She kneeled and took it, then, she opened and started to go through the pages.

-Yami. I think I found something –she said without stop looking through the notebook

Yami stopped and turned around to see Anzu reading something. He stood up and sat besides her on the bed. She handled it so he could see. He started to read. In the notebook were all the information Duke had said and more. There were the seven items illustrated and with all the info of each of them, and more stuff like that.

-I think you found Seto's diary-he said still looking through the pages.

Anzu noticed that he looked so good when he was serious or concentrated on something that she started to feel butterflies inside her stomach. She put involuntary a hand on it and lowered her gaze. He noticed her action.

-Are you alright?-he said caressing her cheek gently and lifting her face to make directly contact with her eyes.

Suddenly it was heard a strong and loudly brake outside the house. Anzu looked reflexively to the window and she saw some men getting down their cars and forcedly opening the gate and into the house.

-I hope these are friends of you.-she said to Yami who stood up and looked trough the window

-They definitely aren't my friends, let's go, now! –he said giving the notebook to Anzu which immediately she put into her purse. Taking her by the arm they ran towards the first floor to get to the back door.

-There is a door that no one knows because is hidden, we will go out through it- he yelled partially cut for the lack of air while running.

When they arrived and went to open it, the door opened before and revealed three black figures standing there.

-Shit! Return! –he yelled running back to the lounge.

They were stopped by four men that were waiting for them on the front door. All were armed.

-Well, well, where are you going…pharaoh?

-He knows that you—Anzu was cut off for his horrible laugh

-Of course, and much more. Take the lady –he commanded to his man who obeyed instantly.

-No!! Let me GO!!-she said kicking and moving to get free

-Release her. She has nothing to do with all this. Release her now!!!-Yami yelled to the man he supposed was the leader.

One man that was grabbing Anzu slapped at her very strongly to make her stop moving. It was so strong that blood went out of her mouth and she stopped kicking. She just raised her teary eyes to look at Yami, and could see that it was happening, again.

Yami's silently breath started to quick her pass and all his body were surrounded by a dark energy; he closed his eyes when the millennium symbol appeared on his forehead.

-I said… release her - He opened his eyes and they were bloody dark red and his face expression was full of anger.

* * *

I hope you liked... please RxR


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the review to Island Heart, Spirit Chu, Dark Shining-Light.

Spirit Chu, thanks for answering my questions.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter...

* * *

CHAPTER 12:

Anzu was terrified for what was happening, she wanted to do something but she couldn't. She felt like a little scared girl who the destiny had put in this tough situation. She wished her normal live to return again, but, at the same time, she was happy for had known him. Her thoughts and feelings were so mixed and confused that she couldn't think anymore and just stared at the scene before her.

He was there, in the middle of a circle that had formed the men. He was perfectly standing with his arms at the sides and staring with a cold gaze at the man who was now grabbing her and that she supposed was the leader. She realized a smirk on the man's lips.

-_"I have to call Duke, but how? This man wouldn't let me go! I have to do something but what?!!"_-she thought and came up with something.

She let herself fall on the floor and pretended to be faint. Cobra just looked at her limp body.

-I think your little girl couldn't stand this situation! JaJaJa –all men laughed- and now is your turn, but to go sleep… forever… -he said and raised his silencer gun aiming at his head.

Atem kept looking at him and just smirked to what the man had said. Cobra noted his expression and got angry for this

-Die! –Cobra shot his gun and waited for his body to fall, but that didn't occurred.

Atem didn't move an inch to his action and merely stayed there looking at the bullet which was paralyzed in mid-air a few centimeters away off his face.

Anzu opened her eyes to see if the attempt of mislead to the man who was holding her worked. Effectively, the man was some steps away from her and was looking with wide eyes to something. She looked as well and saw Atem lifting his hand to grab a bullet that was in mid-air a few centimeters away off his face. She felt a chill running down her spine when she saw him grasping it very strongly and then letting the bullet powder fall and lost into nothing. She couldn't waste any more time and called Duke immediately.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Duke and Joey were at Duke's apartment.

-I still can't believe I was a priest in ancient times, is amazing!!-exclaimed Joey standing up to get something to eat.

-This is something I never thought would happen to me. It's kind of lurid –replied Duke sitting in front of the computer

-I know its creepy but I feel important now-Joey said taking a bite of a sandwich he had make

-There's nothing useful on the web. I hadn't found anything new-Duke exclaimed turning off the pc and rubbing his tired eyes.

-What time is it? –he asked to Joey

-Its…-Joey looked to his wristwatch- Four forty-five –he said drinking some juice

-Did you think Yami had found something?- he asked to Joey

-I don't know, why don't you call him? –Joey suggested

Suddenly Duke's cell phone rang.

-Talking about the pharaoh of ancient Egypt –mocked Joey taking another bite to his sandwich.

-I think is not him, is an unknown number –replied Duke while answering it.

-Hello?

-_Duke? Its me Anzu –_She said in a whisper and shaky tone

-Anzu! How are you? –he asked while Joey moved to sit besides him to listen

-_I don't have time to talk; you must come to Yami's house, urgently!!_

-What happened? –he asked standing up. Joey stood up as well.

-_Yami has turn into the pharaoh again and we are surrounded by armed men and---_ the line went out

-Anzu? Anzu! –Duke exclaimed and turned to look at Joey

-We have to go to Yami's house –he said grabbing his coat and keys.

-What happened? –Joey asked grabbing his coat too.

-It had happened, again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the taxi, the millennium ring and eye started to glow.

-What's happening? –asked Isis

-They are reacting to something –Bakura said looking to his item

-I can see something! –exclaimed Marik

-What? –asked Bakura and Isis turning around to see him

-I see… shadows all over and a circle of men… in the center of it I see a dark figure. That's all. –he said while closing his eye

-We have to hurry –said Bakura clenching his fists.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

Cobra realized that the girl was talking by phone and he took it away of her hands in one hit, then, he lifted her roughly off the ground and grabbed her strongly by passing his right arm around her waist and with his left hand he grabbed her face.

-You're a bad girl –he said in her ear at the same time he licked her cheek with his disgusting tongue

-Let me go!! Scum of hell!! –she yelled drawing the attention of all men who were still shocked staring at Atem

-Let her go now if you want to live –Atem said very high and slow for he to understand

-First, I want to have some fun with her, she is very hot –Cobra replied in a joking tone

He started to travel her legs with his left hand and caressed her thighs introducing his hand under her skirt and with his mouth started to kiss her neck and to lick her cheek. Anzu wanted to escape; this madman was simply having fun with her. She couldn't stand this, her eyes filled up with tears as she yelled

-Stop it!! Wacko! STOP!!!

Atem felt like a dagger had incrusted in all his heart by seeing this and the energy of his body increased so much that all in the house were covered by darkness and all the objects that were around in the lounge were destroyed and only was heard the sound of the pieces falling on the floor.

All the men took a step back because of the thick atmosphere that suddenly appeared. Atem felt so angry for what Cobra was doing that he clenched his fists strongly so his knuckles went white and concentrated an amount of dark energy on his right fist, then, he started to walk towards the man.

Cobra stopped touching her and looked at Yami.

-Stop right there! I warn you! –he yelled pulling out a knife and putting it on Anzu's neck

Atem didn't pay attention to his demand and kept walking as he started to chant, first in a whisper then, raising his voice.

"Οι σκιές της νύχτας, ακούνε με! Είμαι ο ιδιοκτήτης σας, πρέπει να υπακούσετε τις διαταγές μου, και σας διατάζω για να παραλύσω όλα τα άτομα σε ισχύ αυτή η και πρέπει να τα δώσω στην άπειρη σφαίρα σκιών σας" (1)–he finished saying at the same time he stopped in front of the man who was paralyzed by an invisible force.

Atem grabbed the arm around Anzu's waist and turn it around harshly making it crack and the man scream of pain, then, he extended his hand for Anzu and she hesitantly took it. Atem brought her to his side and Anzu stood behind him.

He turned to look at the man that was groaning of pain and grabbed him by his neck with his right hand lifting him a few centimeters off the floor.

-Where is Set? –he asked to the choking man

-Is…in… Egypt… near the… Valley of … Kings… -Cobra managed to say hoping that he would let him live.

-Now, is your turn

The amount of dark energy on his hand passed to Cobra's body and soon he started to get poisoned. His neck was being covered by black streams which extended to all his face and chest making him scream and hardly breathe besides of the strong grip that had Yami on his neck. The streams covered soon all his body and he coughed some blood and died. Seeing this, Atem let the body fall on the floor with a loud thud and immediately living shadows went to devour him and the body disappeared right in front of all the eyes that were there.

-Who will be the next? –asked Atem staring to the rest of the men that were paralyzed.

The men wanted to escape but they couldn't move at all. They were deadly scared of him and started to beg for mercy.

-Please… let us go and we never came back again… please don't kill us… I don't want to die…Forgive us please we only follow orders, mercy… -they yelled and screamed

-Yami, please stop, its enough, please –Anzu said grabbing his arm and staring with teary eyes into his eyes

-I made a promise, and I should fulfill it –he said without looking at her.

He closed his eyes and raised his hands, the glowing eye shone brightly and he started to chant again.

"Από όλα τα εγκλήματα θα τιμωρούσαστε. Αφησα τις σκιές να αποφασίσουν ποιος αξίζει τη ζωή_" (2)_-he finished and opened his eyes to see all men death on the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-

Duke and Joey arrived rapidly to Yami's house. They parked Joey's car and ran towards the house.

-Look, the gate –said Joey to Duke who detailed it closely

-It was broke opened-said Duke – Come on! We must hurry! –exclaimed while running

They arrived to the front door and were shocked by the scene before them. There were bodies of men all over the floor, all was covered by darkness and a kind of smoke were covering all the bodies and making them disappear. In the center of the creepy scene stood Yami with the millennium symbol on his forehead staring directly at them, and also they saw Anzu besides him staring at them too.

-Thank god! Duke, Joey, please, help me to calm him down –she said looking again at Yami and shaking him gently

-Yami is over! Calm down –she pleaded as she grabbed his face to obligate him look into her eyes. She saw that his eyes were without shine and that his expression was as serious as ever.

-This time, I will not fall again woman –he said grabbing her hands and pulling them away off his face, then he started to walk towards the door.

Duke and Joey had to do something to stop him of going out. In that state he was very dangerous. They approached and gripped him. Duke gripped his left and Joey his right arm. Anzu just stared to their action on him and Atem just stood there smirking and letting they grabbed him.

-We won't let you go anywhere ok –Duke said grabbing him with all his strength as well as Joey

-Do you truly think you can stop me? –he asked staring to his stupid attempt of holding him

-They don't, but we can –yelled a voice from the door.

All raised their eyes to see three figures standing at the door. Two were males and a female. They also realized the millennium items of the males.

-Two millennium items… interesting, you are two of my priest, am I correct? –asked Yami making Duke and Joey fall into the floor by the pull he gave to release their grip off his arms

-Yes, pharaoh, you are correct and we came to help you untie your soul of the dark shadows –Bakura explained

-You came to what? Are you kidding me right? –asked pharaoh raising an eyebrow

Anzu helped Duke and Joey to stand and they continue listen to the conversation.

-No, you are trapped in the dark and your soul is consuming in it, at least we do something –said Marik while the three walked towards Yami

-Don't you dare to do that! You are here to obey me and to help me destroy Set, no matter what took you to do it! I don't care! That's all! That is your only mission! That is what I want! –exclaimed Atem raising his voice

-Pharaoh, you never used to be like this, you were so calm. You loved the justice, to do the things in a right way, you worried about the people, but now you just care about destruction and death, now you are so evil –Bakura said stopping in front of him.

-That is none of you concern, you only have to do what I said! –Exclaimed Atem to him

-Pharaoh, prepare to free your soul –Bakura said while lifting his ring and making it glow.

Marik made his eye glow as well and they started to chant together.

"Από τη δύναμη των στοιχείων μας απελευθερώνουμε την ψυχή σας των σκοτεινών σκιών. Τα στοιχεία, άφησαν το pharaoh να είναι χωρίς φορτίο που ο ίδιος είχε χρεώσει στους ώμους του έναν μακροχρόνιο χρόνο πριν, κάνει ότι δύο πρόσωπά του, το σκοτάδι και το φως συγχωνεύουν σε ένα" (3)

As they said that, Atem screamed of pain and off his mouth were coming out a thick smoke that rapidly disappeared into the air. He kneeled on the floor holding his chest and hardly breathing as he continued to scream. Anzu was crying to see Yami in that horrible pain. When Bakura and Marik finished chanting, the glowing of the items faded and they looked to Atem.

He was on his knees grabbing his chest with both hands. The glowing eye on his forehead faded and then he fall face up on the floor.

Anzu ran towards him and lifted his head making it rest on her lap. She gently caressed his face and he slowly opened his eyes to see her just for a brief moment. Then all went black.

* * *

"Shadows of the night, listen to me! I'm your owner, you must obey my orders, and I order you to paralyze all men in this place and I should give them to your infinite shadow realm" (1)

"By all the crimes you would be punished. I let the shadows decide who deserves the life"_ (2)_

"By the power of our items we release your soul of the dark shadows. Items, let the pharaoh be free of the burden he himself had charged on his shoulders a long time ago, make that his two faces, the dark and the light merge into one" (3)

Any comments? Please RxR


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews and for reading my history...

* * *

CHAPTER 13:

_Silence… and darkness surround him. He didn't know what had happened, what amount of time had passed… he didn't know anything. He wanted to move but he couldn't feel his body at all… Soon, memories came flying to him and episodes of his past life… all the information was to overwhelming that he thought his head would explode! When all was there, inside of his head, he felt a strong headache and he yelled a little… then all was calm again and he was lost into a hole of shadows…_

Duke, Marik and Joey helped Yami into his room and lay him on the bed, hoping that he would wake soon. Anzu, Isis and Bakura follow them silently towards the room. When they get there, each one took a sit. Anzu sat on the corner of the bed besides Yami; Isis, Marik and Bakura sat on the couch in front of the bed, Duke and Joey just leaned besides the window staring at the limp form of his unconscious friend.

-What had you done to him? –asked Anzu staring to Bakura

-We just helped him to clean his soul –he said staring directly into her eyes.

Anzu just stared to Yami who was peacefully breathing and the millennium item resting softly on his chest.

-He said you were two of his priests, right? –asked Joey

-Yes, that's true –responded Marik looking at Joey

-You see… We discovered that we are in fact priests too –he said signaling to Duke and to Anzu – but… we don't have the items you had –he said looking at his items

- It is because Seto had took advantage on us… he already discovered three of the items, including the one that is rightful his. Those must be your items –he said lowering his face

-Wait a minute –said Duke –do you mean Seto is a priest too?

-Yeah, he is the dark one. Set… -said Isis –but luckily, we found an item that has no owner yet –she said while getting out of his purse the millennium necklace –I think this want to be hold by you –she said staring at Anzu.

Isis stood up and walked towards her with the item on her hands, she extended it for Anzu to take and she took it. She admired it a few minutes and then put it on her neck. The item immediately started to shine and Yami's puzzle started to shine as well. All were startled because just the two items were shining. The ring and eye were calm.

Anzu just stared to her item when she had a strange vision.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_She saw a great palace that stood in the center of a vast kingdom. Inside of the palace, in the royal gardens she saw two teenagers running through the flowers and around a fountain that was in the middle. She just stared with wide eyes at the girl, it was her! In some strange clothing and the boy was Yami in clothes worthy of a prince! They were chasing each other in a kind of 'run that I catch' game. They were laughing and enjoying each others company._

-_Anzu! I will catch you! You are too slow for me!! –yelled Yami running behind her very close._

-_Oh really? Why don't you try then! JaJaJa –she laughed and continue zigzagging through the flowers of the garden_

-_Watch me! –he yelled and ran fast_

_He caught her by her shoulders but like he approached her very fast, the impact made that Anzu tripped and fell on a soft place full of grass. Yami fell too but ended on top of her. They both laughed at the situation but then the laugh faded and followed a moment of awkward silence._

_Yami just looked at her with his red eyes outlined with kohl that where expressing in the moment a lot of love and care for her. She too looked at him with her light blue eyes that shone brightly by a deep love for him._

_He couldn't waste the opportunity that was presenting before him and he leaned to kiss her beautiful red lips. She reciprocated the kiss too and embraced him around his neck rubbing passionately his hair and kissing him wildly. He rubbed her face and hair with his hands and started to kiss her cheek and neck. Anzu made him turn around and now she was above him on the grass without stop kissing him. Yami caught her hand interlacing his fingers with hers and with the other hand he caressed her back without stop kissing her on the mouth. He whispered in her ear a soft 'I love you' and didn't let her answer because he locked her mouth in his. _

_They were so concentrated in kissing, touching and biting each other that neither of the two heard footsteps approaching them. When they realized, it was too late. Pharaoh Akununkanon stood there watching the scene with crossed arms. They immediately broke apart and lifted up off the grass._

-_What was that? –asked pharaoh a lot annoyed _

_They didn't respond and just looked to the ground_

-_Yami, follow me, now!! –he commanded in a strong voice walking away_

_Yami just looked to Anzu with a sad look and whispered without sound 'don't worry' as he walked off to obey his father._

_Then Anzu couldn't see anymore…_

-Anzu? Anzu! Wake Up!- Duke gently shook her

-What? What? –she mumbled a little disoriented

-You spaced out for a brief moment –he said staring at her

-Ah, ehm, I'm okay –she reassured him staring at Yami again who was still asleep.

-Are you sure? –he asked

-Yeah, I'm fine –she said remembering in her memory the vision of her and Yami she had a few minutes ago.

-Well, the necklace has accept you –Isis said at her

-Yeah, I think –she said staring at her item

A low groan was heard and they turned to look at Yami. He had a troubled expression and it seams that he was going to wake up any time now.

Seto was having some trouble with finding the other items. He couldn't believe yet that after all those years they had only found three. He was surrounded of incompetents and he didn't like that. Suddenly the rod that was on his belt started to shine. He took it and concentrated on what it was going to show him. He sensed that the pharaoh was releasing a strong amount of energy. He predicted immediately that it was of no use had sending those men if the pharaoh was that fully awake.

He felt that all the items had already been found, but just two remained without holders, also he was sure that something had happened to pharaoh now because he didn't sense anymore the thick dark energy he sensed a few moments ago.

-_"What had happened?"-_he thought as he commanded mentally to the rod to look for the energy of the puzzle. He couldn't sense anything.

-Something is wrong sir? –asked Lot approaching him.

-Your men were useless, the pharaoh had awoken and the remained items were already found –he said putting his rod into his belt again

-Now, what are we going to do? –he asked

-Prepare the table, soon, we will have some company and finally I will claim what is mine –he said walking off and leaving Lot to his duties.

In Yami's mind the vision that Anzu was having continued.

-_Why don't you obey when I tell you something? –pharaoh asked him almost yelling_

-_Father, you can't –_

-_Of course I can!! I'm your father and the pharaoh! You must do all I said! –he screamed at him with a thick voice_

-_I can't obey this one… -he said in a low voice gazing at the floor_

-_What!! –he asked to his son grabbing him strongly by his shoulders_

-_I… love her –he said staring directly into his father eyes_

-_You can't! She is going to be a priestess! She is forbidden! –he yelled shaking him_

-_I can't do anything, its what I felt… -he said staring at the wall besides him_

-_Well, -he said releasing his grip on him –if you can't control your feelings I made a decision –he said turning around- Anzu would not stay here and definitively I would not allow her to be priestess. She will be sold like a slave and you will never know about her existence, never! –he said sitting on his desk_

-_Father!! You can't do that! Please, don't! - Yami yelled while approaching at his desk and hitting it strongly with his fist._

-_Well, I will not do it if you promise me never think about her again and stay away off her. If you do this, I will let the girl continue living here and preparing for her duty. But, if you don't do it, I take her out of here immediately and I will sell her like a slave, is that understood??- he exclaimed looking at his son who had just lowered his head_

-_Yes… -he said in a whisper_

-_I don't hear you! –he said in a high voice_

-_I said Yes!! –he screamed at the top of his lungs with rage while running out of his father's presence and into his room_

_When he got there, he just throws himself on the bed and stayed crying on his cushion all rest of the afternoon. The following days, he ignored completely to Anzu trying to not pay any attention to the sharp pain always accompanied him every time he saw her and knowing that he could just do that, see her. Years passed and the pharaoh decided it was the turn of Yami to rule with his six priests besides him. _

_He was sitting on his throne room looking to the six priests that were surrounded him, and one of them was Anzu who now was holding the millennium necklace and was staring at him with a sad expression. He could not hold the pressure of her stare so he rose of his sit and walked off. Anzu just saw him and decided to go look for him. She founded him walking fast by the halls towards his room. She quickened her pace and reached him. She grabbed his arm with her hand. He turned around to see her, his heart started to pound faster but he didn't let her realized it_

-_What do you want? –he asked coldly in a business like tone_

-_Why after all these years you continue ignoring me? Talk to me, please! –she said tightening her grip on his arm_

-_Please… Anzu, let me go –he said in a low voice trying to release his arm _

-_No! No until you tell me why suddenly you didn't care all we lived together! It was very important to me, but I see it was not the same for you! –she said grabbing his face_

-_Anzu is not what you think… I just… can't… you're a priestess and I'm the pharaoh, don't you understand?! –he said while grabbing her face and leaning her against the wall_

-_Do you remember that day in the garden? That moment is what I most treasure in my heart! I wished that moment would last forever because in your arms I feel save and loved! –She said with teary eyes - I will renounce to this duty so we could stay together. I still love you Yami. –she said planting him a kiss which he reciprocated just for a brief moment then he pulled away_

-_You can't do that. It's your family custom; you can get in trouble with them, I don't want you in trouble because of me…-he sighed and whispered in her ear –Please… don't make this any harder than already is… please, just…go –he said releasing her and walking fast into his room_

_(Suddenly the scene changed)_

_He was now in the dark chamber surrounded by cloaked figures with daggers and he was holding up the millennium puzzle. He turned to look at her._

-_'Forgive me Anzu… I never stopped loving you'-he thought and the room was covered by a strong light._

Yami shot opened his eyes. He was covered by sweat and was shaking a little. He was a little disoriented of were he was. He looked around and recognized his room. The window showed that it was already night.

He lifted and took a sit position on the bed; he was alone in the room. How he got there? He started to think what could he remember and suddenly all the memories came like a shot.

He remembered the battle against the men, all the dark magic he released against them, remembered Anzu being bothered by that man, two men and a woman with two millennium items, he still could feel the pain he felt in his chest when they were chanting, then blue eyes looking at him before he passed out.

He put reflexively a hand on his chest.

Then all the memories and the vision of his past live. He remembered all. It was like he had wake up of a long sleep. He felt complete and not turn apart.

He got up off the bed and walked to the door; he opened gently and poked his head into the corridor to see if there was someone. He continued walking until the stairs. He came down the stairs into the lounge. He still could feel very little amount of energy on the lounge. He continued walking towards the living room and there he found them. Anzu and Isis were sleeping on the couch, Duke, Joey and Marik were sleeping on the carpet floor and Bakura was very comfortable on a big chair. He just smiled a little to see that scene and decided to let them sleep. He turned around but tripped with a little table beside the entrance to the living room that had a big vase making a slight noise. He turned around to see if he had disturbed them but all were asleep, so he continued walking towards the kitchen, he wanted some water for his dry throat.

Anzu and the others had decided to let him on his room and take a rest on the living room. She went asleep almost immediately after she lay on the couch with Isis. A few hours had passed and her body started to wake up again. She had rested enough, besides she didn't need much sleep to feel again with energy. She opened her eyes when a slight noise was heard in the lounge. She stayed on the couch for a moment and decided to go check if everything was alright. She rose and put her sandals. Then she walked towards the lounge and looked all the places to see something. She spotted a light on one room and walked towards it. She didn't remember that anyone had turn on any light. She arrived and realized it was the kitchen. She peeked inside and saw him sitting on the table with a glass of water on his hand and looking at it. She stopped without knowing what to do. Yami felt her presence as soon as she poked her head through the half open door.

-I'm sorry if I woke you –he said drinking his glass of water

-No, you didn't wake me, I was already awake –she said entering in the kitchen and taking a glass of water too. Then she sat besides him on the table.

-How are you feeling? –she asked looking at him

-I had just a slight headache and a little of pain in the chest –he said putting a hand on his chest

-Do you remember something? –she asked

He raised his eyes and stared directly at her beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't take off his head that vision he had, and all the memories he now had of their relationship back there. It seems that the history was repeating itself.

-Yes, I remember everything –he said to her grabbing her hand on the table

-How is everything? –she kept looking at him

-All that happened here, and part of my past live –he said gazing at the millennium necklace on her neck

Anzu noted his look on her item.

-Isis gave it to me while you were out. –she said remembering the intimate moment they were having in the vision, she blushed.

He didn't say anything and just stared to her eyes without saying something. She stared at him too and saw his eyes expressing so many emotions. It appears that he wanted to say something to her.

-Do you want to say something? –she asked to him and he simply smiled.

-I just was thinking of how beautiful you are.

* * *

Well, I think this is going to be my last chapter... I start my studys so if I have time (I don't think I had) I will update.

So, please send me your comments, don't read only, leave a review too... It's not so hard...

Shine Angel


	14. Chapter 14

It's a pleasure that you had liked this history...

Again, thanks to all that are expending their time reading this.

And thanks for the reviews, thanks a lot

Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Golden Heart

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 14:

-…… -she just blinked startled for what he had said. She couldn't believe he had said that. And for what reason? What was she going to tell him? She felt so strange to look at him. In her mind was still alive the scene of the past she had witnessed. It felt so good be in his arms…

-What was that?

-It just pop out of my mouth, and it's the truth –he said staring lovely at her and then suddenly he stood up

-I'm going for some fresh air, I'll be back soon –Yami started to walk

-Wait! What are you going to do at this time out there?! It could be dangerous!

-Believe me… -he said grabbing the doorknob of the front door – Now, I'm the one who's dangerous – he opened the door and disappeared into the darkness of the morning.

Anzu stood there a minute staring at the closed door and then she went back to where the others were. At the distance a loud thunder was heard.

Yami walked through the silent streets, just with the company of a dog or a nearby cat that walked around. A sound of a howl was heard on the entire city. He didn't pay any attention to it; he was concentrate thinking about his current situation.

-_"My life was going so well… and suddenly all came down… why this had to happen to me? My life is an entire lie! A joke! I never asked for this! I wish this never had happened…"_ –he yelled on his mind and shut tight his eyes.

A tiny rain started to fall as he arrived to a desolate park and sat down on a bench. He put his elbows on his knees and grabbed his head with his hands. The millennium puzzle hanging softly on his neck making tiny noises when it tripped with the chain. The rain started to fall more violently and a storm started to develop.

Yami got all wet in seconds and his breath started to be visible by the terrible cold that the environment provided.

He only sat there, letting the rain travel all his face and body. He put an involuntary hand on his chest; he still could feel the pain caused by the hole that was now inside him. All at once he heard laughter.

-_JaJaJaJa –_Yami turned around to see the owner of the voice but he didn't saw anyone, he was the only one in that place

-_JaJaJaJa –_He stood up narrowing his eyes in search for the man who was laughing. He was breathing agitated for the strong cold.

-_I'm waiting for you, pharaoh!_ –He heard the voice inside his mind and immediately knew who was talking

-_Priest Set…_ -he thought

-_Yes! Finally you recognize me! Now that you have more knowledge, this will be fun!_

-_What do you want Set?! –_asked Yami in his mind

The storm started to get worse. A strong wind blew making all the trees move strongly. Yami was getting some trouble in stay still.

-_I want your power! And because of that, you must come here, to the Valley of the Kings. You know which chamber, the one you last saw the light of the world! Don't take so long! This chamber is claiming for your dead body!!_

-_You're a wacko! You never will obtain what you want, I assure you!_

-_Try me. I can't control you with my rod because your mind is very strong, I accept that, but also I have another way of taking control over you, and I will show you that way when you came here! JaJaJa. I'm waiting for you, pharaoh!_ –Yami couldn't hear him more.

-I have to stop him –he murmured and walked back towards his house.

-He what! –exclaimed an agitated Isis while walking around like a lion in a jail.

-He seemed so normal that I let him go –Anzu defended herself

All were awake at 3:00 a.m and found Anzu already awake. When they asked for the pharaoh, she told them the true.

-If he is normal or not it's not the point! Look at that storm! He is out there! We have to do something! –yelled Isis almost in the verge of nerves.

-But if he is in pharaoh Atem state? What are we going to do then?–asked a preoccupied Joey to all of them

-We made a spell in him that merge his two personalities in one –Marik explained –but also we don't know if it worked

-He's too powerful –murmured Bakura crossing his arms

-What hopes! We have to believe that it worked! –exclaimed Isis staring to all their pensive faces

-Guys, I saw him, and he was normal. He said to me that he also remembered everything –said Anzu staring at the rain outside the window- Some things of his past and what happened here, I think the spell worked – Anzu looked to all of them that were standing with crossed arms

A loud thunder echoed in the entire house and a flash of lightning enlightened all the corners of the house.

-This storm is getting worse, what time is it? –asked Duke to Joey

-It's 4:15, more than a hour had passed –Joey said staring outside the window

-And if something happened to him with this storm? –asked Isis worried and all stared to the floor

-I doubt it –mumbled Bakura fixing his gaze in a suddenly shadow that appeared on the door

-Then, you wouldn't have to worry for me anymore and problem solved –said Yami resting against the door when another thunder and a flash of lightning enlightened his face giving his dark red eyes an eerie look.

-Yami! –Anzu immediately stood up and embrace him

Drops of water covered all his hair and face, his golden bangs glued to his cheeks by the water. All his clothes wet and he was slightly shivering. His breath still formed a tiny cloud on the air.

-You're shivering! Come on, you have to changes this wet clothes –Anzu motioned him to walk but he just stood there staring with his now dark red eyes to the people, especially to Bakura and Marik.

Anzu caught his interest and stared as well when he talked again.

-I appreciate what you did, Ryou, it's the same for you, Marik –he said stepping forward towards them wetting the entire floor as he walked.

-Pharaoh! ... You… remember us! –exclaimed Bakura with wide eyes, so Marik

-These were your name in the past –he said averting his eyes

-And they are the same in this time – said Bakura letting his arms fall at their sides

The golden eye appeared faintly on his forehead and all instinctively took a step back in fear. Yami closed his eyes and his body was involved by a black mist that seemed very hot because the temperature of the room increased immediately. The drops of water covering his clothes and the water on the floor evaporated suddenly. The eye disappeared and he opened his eyes again and smiled.

-Now, that's much better –he said touching his now dry clothes and fixing his hair a little

All were wide eyed without making any sound or move. Yami noticed the reaction and breathed deeply.

-I know what you are thinking, but don't worry. I will not involve you guys more in this. I'm going alone from now on. –he said and turned to walk but a voice stopped him

-No, pharaoh! It's not what you think! –said Bakura taking a step forward with his hand extended

Yami stopped and turned to face him. He stared directly into his eyes. Bakura felt suddenly uncomfortable by his attention.

-We are just… surprised of… your strength –Bakura said kicking himself for had said something like that to his pharaoh.

-What Ryou wants to say is –said Isis taking the attention of Yami – that we were afraid of your reaction after the spell. We didn't know if it had worked. It worked pharaoh? –asked Isis staring intently and waiting for his answer.

All were waiting for his reaction. He just thought about it a moment and felt a pang of pain in his chest where he felt the hole. He grimaced and put a hand reflexively on the center of the pain and was going to kneel on the floor but Marik grabbed him and made him sat on the couch.

-Pharaoh? –said Marik in a whisper

-I… feel a hole inside, and it hurts a lot –he said gripping his shirt stronger and opening his eyes a little –What did you do besides of merging my two personalities? You did something more to me, what was it? –he demanded staring at Marik, then to Ryou.

-We just merge your two faces, that was all –said Bakura approaching a little. Anzu and Isis imitated him

-No! I'm sure you did something more and you're not aware. Tell me the exact invocation. Tell me. –he ordered as he stopped grabbing his shirt. The pain was momentarily gone

-We said 'By the power of our items we release your soul of the dark shadows. Items, let the pharaoh be free of the burden he himself had charged on his shoulders a long time ago, make that his two faces, the dark and the light merge into one'

-That's it! –He said suddenly standing up and putting a very worried face –Don't you realized it? –he said passing a hand through his hair.

-I don't get it. They only said that your two souls merge into one. –said Joey to all of them

Isis and Anzu just looked to Yami that was walking in circles very stressed and then quickly got closer to Bakura and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a little, not too strong but enough to made him scare. (A/N:with the merely presence of his pharaoh he is already scared jeje)

-You said 'let the pharaoh be free of the burden he himself had charged on his shoulders a long time ago', do you know what that burden is? –asked Yami with eyes that showed fear and anger at the same time

-…… -Bakura could not say anything, he didn't know. But by the pharaoh face it was something very bad.

-I knew you didn't know –Yami said smiling at the time he released him and turned his back on him

-What was that burden? –asked Anzu walking besides him

Yami turned to stare at her and closed his eyes at the time he shook his head slightly making his golden bangs move freely at his movement.

-I contained in my body the dark energy of the items. I absorbed it a long time ago so it couldn't made any harm and Set could be the same he always was… -he paused remembering with melancholy the old Set, that always was at his side, his beloved cousin –but I discovered that It was not only the dark energy what made Set so evil, it was… -he paused not knowing how to continue, he closed his eyes.

-What was? –encouraged Anzu for him to continue.

He opened his eyes again and stared directly into her eyes admiring her beauty.

-It was you, Anzu –he said making all in the room gasp as well as Anzu, he sighed and turned to face the window once more. – His feelings for you made him be jealousy for me and that was soon converted in anger and desires to kill me… -he stopped a little and then continue – He wanted to remove the inner power that is naturally in me but I didn't let him. I absorbed his dark energy, as I told you before and then shattered the puzzle that was the only way for he to gain his power again… Ryou –he said turning to face him –I would preferable die that be free of that power… You had to shatter the puzzle, not freeing the power to stop me… –he said looking to Marik

-Now I get it. With the spell, they made the dark energy went out of your body; it's because of that you felt that hole! –exclaimed Duke with wide eyes.

-Correct. And now the energy comes back to his source –Yami said

-To Set's body –said Isis quietly

-That is why he contacted me a while ago, and told me to go to the Valley of the Kings. I must fight against him, so, I don't want any of you to be there, it could be dangerous –he said turning around to see their reaction. Their reactions wasn't very good

-What? Are you nuts! We are going with you! You must protect the world and we must protect you! –exclaimed Marik at him

-It's true, We are going with you! Want it or not! –said Anzu staring at him with a serious look

-It's your decision, I respect it but I don't share it. Well, rest what is left of the early morning. We are traveling at 10:00 a.m. It's a very long day what await us today

-Ok. Come on guys! –said Isis motioning all men, Joey, Duke, Marik and Bakura to follow, letting Anzu and Yami alone in the living room.

-But why Anzu—Joey tried to exclaim but Isis didn't let him and pushed him out of the room

Only was left Yami and Anzu inside the room. They stayed in silence a minute, but then Yami broke up the situation.

-Anzu, is best if you rest. Now, go. –he said turning to face her again

-I want you to tell me about that matter –she said sitting on the couch and making a gesture for Yami to sit as well. He took a sit and sighed.

-What do you want to know? –he asked her staring at her blue eyes.

-We were happy? –she asked him grabbing his hand. He just closed his eyes and sighed

-It didn't last long, but yes, we were very happy –he said smiling at the floor. She just smiled as well. – Set was very in love with you, you know, but you never paid him attention, it was because of that he become hostile against me –he said saddening by the memory.

-I don't want to talk about Set –said Anzu rubbing his hand with her hand. Yami raised his eyes rapidly to meet hers. He knew were she was going.

-I want to know… about us, tell me –she said moving closer to him.

His heart started to pound faster. A long time had passed since he felt that emotion. Her heart started to pound faster as well, she was realizing that Yami was a man very important in his past and now in her present life.

-We had a forbidden love. You were a priestess and I the pharaoh. But before all that happened, we loved each other. –he said without stop looking at her.

-I remember that moment in the royal garden –she said staring at him. His eyes widened.

-You… you remember? –he asked bewildered

-Yes, it's the moment I most treasure in my mind –she said getting more close to him

-It was the same you said to me back there… Anzu… -he leaned more closing the space between them and their lips were inches apart of each other.

-Wow, they are re-starting again their relationship! JeJeJe- said Marik inclined on the door with Isis and Bakura. Yami realized it and created a black wall between the door and the lobby.

-What the?? –exclaimed Joey wanting to see more

-He realized. I'm sorry guys, better go to sleep –Isis said quietly walking away

-Damn –exclaimed Joey walking as well as Bakura, Marik and Duke

Yami just smirked to their childish actions and continue where he was interrupted. Anzu just smiled as well and embraced him by his neck. And this time they could give each other a truly kiss, very deep and desiring. He made Anzu lean on the couch and you know what happened next.

They started to kiss and touching each other like never had they done, until the morning came and found them asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guys, I want some reviews... I want to hear your opinion and how is going this...

If you have any suggestion, comment, anything, please Review!

Shine Angel


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! Finally! next chappie!! This shorter than the previous chapters, I was (or I am) so busy... but anyway I hope you liked...

Thanks again for all the reviews, they mean a lot!!!!!

Island Heart

Dark Shining Light

Spirit Chu

yamiviva

lovette ngbeken

Dancers and Pharaohs

AnzuAtemu4Ever

CHAPTER 15:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A GOLDEN HEART

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shined brightly through the windows of the lounge. There was any sign of what had happened that night. All in the mansion was so calm that the very silence could be heard.

Joey got up of the bed rubbing his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand. He stayed there a minute looking at his surroundings. All that had happened returned to his brain and realized he was back again into reality. He still couldn't believe all that had happened to him and to his friends. It was all so rare and exciting at the same time. He was very prepared for all that was to came, he wanted to help his best friend, in all the ways he could. And he will do it.

Joey rose off the bed and walked towards the stairs and into the kitchen for a glass of water. He really was very thirsty, so he took a huge glass of cold water. The water traveling down his throat felt like heaven. Joey exited the kitchen and walked towards the front door for some fresh morning air. When he arrived there, he saw Yami already awake and seated on the entrance, where the stairs were.

Joey stopped behind him and stayed staring at his back for several minutes, then Yami broke up the moment.

-Hi Joey, good morning. –he said keeping his stare at the front watching the birds that crossed the blue sky.

-Hi, Yami, how are you? –he asked approaching him and taking a sit next to him.

-Well, considering all this… -he paused smiling weakly –I'm fine –Joey smiled with pity

-If I can do anything to make you feel better…---he was cut off by Yami who moved in a negative way his head and stared directly at his eyes for the first time since Joey arrived there.

-With just stay here besides me, you had do a lot… -he said to his best friend –thanks

-You don't have to thank me, we are all in this, remember I am a priest? Well, I'll be right behind you. –he patted Yami's back gently.

Yami just smiled to his friend determination and continue staring at the front, into nothing, when suddenly his expression changed from calm to a pained one.

-_"Why this is so intense? It is not normal…"_

-What's wrong? –Joey asked standing up concerned

-Argh…It's that… damn hole… –he said clutching his chest strongly and closing his eyes at the time he lay down on the floor by the intense pain.

-I will call the others!!- Joey almost yelled and took off running inside the house screaming like a madman for the others to wake up.

Anzu opened her eyes slowly because of Joey's shouting and immediately noticed Yami was no with her. She stood up and walked towards the lounge. She could see Joey jumping of three to four steps of the stair to get more rapidly to the second floor.

-_"What's wrong with him?"_-she thought and turned her head towards the exit, then, she understood his hurry.

-_"Yami!"_ –she ran towards him, kneeled besides him and lifted his head putting it in her lap.

-Anzu… -he whispered –Don't worry about me, this is temporary. _"I hope so"-_he thought closing his eyes again.

-You're sweating! And you are so pale! –she passed her hand by his face feeling impotent for been unable to do something for him.

-Marik! Isis! Ryou! Duke!!! Wake your lazy ass up! Yami is suffering! Come on, wake up! –Joey yelled at the time he ran from one bed to another shaking every one of them.

-What! –exclaimed Duke and Ryou at the same time while the others rubbed their eyes.

-Come on! He is outside laying on the floor! –he exclaimed running again towards the entrance, the others followed suit, the dream leaving them immediately.

They arrived and saw Anzu holding Yami's head. He had his eyes closed, paleness covered his face and her right hand was clutching wildly his chest.

-Pharaoh! –exclaimed in unison all of them except Joey and Anzu.

Ryou approached him and took his left hand in his, and mumbled something unknown to the language of Anzu, Joey and Duke. Suddenly the color returned to Yami's face and he opened his eyes feeling a lot better. He stopped clutching his chest and stared to all the pairs of eyes which were looking back at him. He rose off the floor with the help of Anzu and stood there still staring at them with seriousness.

-Thanks, Ryou for your energy –he thanked smiling to him, Ryou just nodded his head.

-This is just a little proof that we are running out of time, we need to arrive Egypt as soon as possible –he said –Duke, please, call the plain. We must hurry.

-Ok –he said and went to the phone and dialed the number of the personal pilot.

-All of you follow me. –he said and started to walk outside the mansion and through the huge garden.

-Where are we going Yami? –asked Anzu walking closely behind him

-To wait the plain, here –he smiled at the amaze expression of his love.

Anzu widened her eyes. They were in front of a very big green area with a runway adorned with twinkling lights and very beautiful flowers which were not only at the sides of the runway but in all the green and fresh grass.

-Amazing! –she exclaimed and soon she heard a loud noise getting more and more close

-That was fast –murmured Yami hugging Anzu and lifting a hand against his face for the violent air that started to blew because of the plain.

-Here it is –said Duke running to catch with them –Hmm that was fast –he exclaimed while running again towards the cockpit to give some orders to the pilot.

-Come on. –Yami said and walked towards the plain which had already the gate opened for them to enter.

One by one entered in the Jet and in no time all were comfortable seated in their respective seats. Duke was in a one-person seat in front of Yami and Anzu who were in the first row of the right, Marik and Isis were in the first row but of the left and Bakura and Joey were behind Yami and Anzu. The voice of the pilot was heard among the plain's noise.

-Lock your seatbelt, we are going to fly. –he screamed at the time a red light with the seatbelt signal appeared on the ceiling.

All did what he said and the plain took fly in the beautiful sky heading towards the Cairo and into their destiny. The fly was very calm, all deep in thought by what would happen when they got there. Anzu, in particular was very worried for what could happen there, she didn't want anything bad happened to the man she now was sure belonged her heart. She turned her head slightly to the side and saw him staring out of the window with his hands into fists on his legs. She could see he was thinking of what would he do when they got there. Anzu was going to ask him when someone asked before her.

-Yami? What are you thinking on doing when we get there? –asked Duke and as soon as he said the question, the rest of them turned their heads towards the conversation and started to listen intently. Joey and Bakura inclined their heads to the front to see what Yami would answer.

Yami broke his stare from the window and looked at Duke directly. He simply decided to tell him the truth without any kind of anaesthesia. He let out a sigh.

-I'm going to fight Set alone, as I did in the past, then I will contain again that dark energy. After all that I will shatter the puzzle. –he finished and lowered his gaze.

-That sounds like a plan! We will help you to defeat the bad guy save the world, and then we can return back to our normal lives and celebrate! –exclaimed Joey agitating his hands.

Anzu noted a glimpse of sadness in Yami's eyes and could tell that it was not all. Something was left and he hadn't told them. Also, Duke took note of that too.

- Stop feasting! This is more than your eyes can see –said Marik turning to look at the pharaoh who remained again in silence.

-What? –Joey asked realized he had missed something; he turned around to look at each one of them, and noted a troubled expression in the faces of Isis, Bakura and Marik and a confused one in Anzu and Duke's faces, also he couldn't see well Yami's expression. –Would you mind telling me what is left Yami? It doesn't end there? –asked Joey becoming preoccupied again.

-Actually, there is a little more –he continued –After all this happens, I will never be able to see you guys again… -he stopped and waited for his reaction

-WHAT?!-Exclaimed in unison Duke, Joey and Anzu - And you call that a 'little more', that's a huge more!! –exclaimed Joey shaking his arms in the air.

-Why? –asked Anzu more softly while she felt a mixture of pains shake in the bottom of her heart. Yami put a hand on his chest.

-Now that Seto has the dark energy, he is sucking my life energy at every hour with a kind of spell I can't figure out now, I discover it when the pain shot trough me intensely and started to feel weak. Immediately, I realized that it was Set's actions.-he paused a minute and then turned in his seat to stare to all of them that were supporting him in this hard situation – If he continues doing this to me, I will die… It's because of that, I need to get rapidly to that place, so I can stop him, and then… I could let my soul go peacefully…

-But, there is no way you can made a more powerful spell than his to stop him? Please, tell me you can do it! –claimed Anzu grabbing his hands and staring at him with teary eyes.

-To do that, I need at least five of the seven items… my inner power increase with the items, but three of them are at Set's side… -he sighed again

-But their holders are at this side –insinuate Ryou thoughtfully. Yami turned to look at him with a confused expression

-What are you thinking? –he asked and the others turned to look at Ryou as well

-Yes, Ryou, what are you planning? –asked Marik standing up of his seat and walking towards him.

-It can be a little crazy, but we have to try it out. The only thing to lose is energy. –He said and started to explain –I think that maybe, if the holders concentrate their energy and thoughts into their respective items, they can someway respond and react to their hosts. And, when they gain that control over the items, we can entreat the spell to release your soul from Set's spell. –he finished calmly

-And, what items belong to each one of us? –asked Duke signaling Joey and him with his hand

-That's the point! If you success in this, you will see in your minds eye the form of your chosen item. If you are able to see it, then you will know that it worked and that the item in this moment is responding to you –finished Ryou and stared at Yami again.

-What do you think? We try? –he asked to him and waited for his answer. Yami was not sure of it. To do that it had to be expended a great amount of energy, and he didn't want his friends hurt. He turned to look at Duke and Joey.

-What do you guys think of this? –he asked relieving the task of deciding to the ones who were supposedly to carried it out.

-I will try, I want to –said Joey with a big smile on his face

-Me too –said Duke staring at Yami with determination. Yami just nodded his head towards his friends.

Then suddenly the red light of the seatbelt lighted up and the voice of the pilot could be heard.

-Please, sit down. We are going to land at International Airport of Cairo. Now.

All of them went to seat again in their seats, and the plain landed without any disturbance on the runway.

The staircase of the plain got down for the passengers to get out. Minutes later, they were in a very big van, that was able to carry them all, heading for the Valley of the Kings were Set's was waiting for them, in the forbidden chamber.

-We should try now? –asked Duke to Ryou who was going to respond when Yami screamed a little.

All turned hasty towards him and saw him leaned in the van windows, clutching his chest more strongly and desperately that the last time with his right hand. His eyes shut tight and his left hand was turned into fist so vigorously that his knuckles went white; also he was clenching his teeth for the very hard pain he felt.

-Oh no! –exclaimed Anzu hugging him to reassuring him, but she knew it was no use.

-Do it! –said rapidly Ryou.

Duke and Joey closed his eyes and tried to concentrate their energies to their items. They could heard and feel the struggling and pain shouting that Yami was doing. Joey opened his eyes impotent.

-I can't…! –he exclaimed hitting the van's door. He felt like a shit.

-Joey…don't… give… -Yami tried to finish his sentence but the pain made him go limp and into unconsciousness. Anzu screamed.

-Yami!!!! –her eyes wetting with tears at the instant. Joey widened his eyes and focused again as well as Duke to do his best effort.

-_"Come on, I can do it, Yami needs me…please item respond, I command you"_-thought Joey

-_"I want to help him, item please answer me, answer me…"_ –thought Duke hardly

In minutes, they could see a strange blurry shadow in their respective minds that slowly was coming clearer as the seconds passed, suddenly and at the same time both of them opened their eyes and gasped…

* * *

Guys! This story is coming to an end!! JeJe.

The others historys I will update them when I have time left.

So, don't forget leave a very very big review!! (just kidding, but a short review will be fine, jeje)

Shine Angel


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! I'm so soooorryyy for the late update!! I have been very busy.

Here is the next chapter

thanks for all the awesome reviews!! dear readers, I love you all!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A golden Heart

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 16:

Seto Kaiba was standing in front of the box which held the two remained items. The atmosphere of the place was husky and creepy. He was inside of a dark chamber lighted up only by some candles that flickered at the slightest air currents. The place was already set for the upcoming battle. It was not going to be very easy, he knew that, and that was the reason he was already working on it. He stared at his millennium rod, gripped it tightly and smirked. The rod was lightly shining.

-_JeJeJe, you don't have way out, pharaoh! You will be dead before you even manage to get here…JeJeJe-_ he started to laugh more openly focusing more on his spell

Something he hadn't been expected happened. The two items inside the box started to levitate and shine.

-What the… -murmured Seto with a frown and extended his hand to catch them when suddenly, the objects flied at lighting speed outside the chamber and out of the cave.

Seto growled very angry and yelled in rage for someone.

-Lot!!

-Yes sir? –he appeared wearing a dark hood, slightly vowing behind Seto

-Didn't you say those items didn't have hosts? –he asked giving him the back

-Well… they don't have… that I know…

-You don't know anything! Incompetent! –he downloaded a big electrical wave onto him and made him fall unconscious on the floor.

-_It doesn't matter… a little longer and the pharaoh will be no more…_-he smirked and tightened his grip on his item

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-What? What! –exclaimed Bakura slapping Joey very hard to get him to talk. Marik did the same with Duke.

In spite of the slap, Joey was still staring ahead with wide eyes. Duke managed to talk.

-I…I just saw…that item…it had the form of a scale… -he said in a trance state

-I saw an item too, but this had the form of a strange shaped key…

-Guys…look ahead… -said Ishizu from the driver's seat and all turned to look outside in front of the car

-What's that? –asked Anzu who hadn't released her embrace on Yami since he passed out

-It's that what I think it is… -murmured Bakura without stop looking ahead

There, in the sky, where two tiny lights and it appeared they were heading towards their car. Without previous advice, the two objects increased their speed and throw itself against the window's car which made it shatter in small pieces.

-Ahh! –all cried out surprised for the impact and Isis tried to take control over the shaky car.

All of them closed their eyes to avoid shatter glass make any harm to their eyes. When they opened again, all stared in amaze at the golden objects shining lightly on the lap of their holders.

-Yeah! It worked! –said Bakura grinning

-Yes. You were right –said Marik calmly

Joey and Duke took their respective items and almost in a reflex, they both glanced at Yami. He appeared to be dead to the world, but his clutching showed he was still alive.

-What is the next step? –asked Joey urgently by seeing his friend suffering

-We have to do this on team… All of us had to chant together, and when I said together, it means at the same time… -said Bakura in thought realizing something

-That would be a problem… -said Marik in a lower voice –They don't know the chant… and we have nothing here to write it down…

-Come on, we have come this far –said Joey signaling the item on his hand –and you only give me that shit!! Come on, think on something!!- he cried out getting the nerves

-_Oh man… what are we going to do…_ -Anzu thought turning to look at her beloved one, she felt so impotent… suddenly something hit her

-_"I think you found Seto's diary…"_ _That's it!!!!_

Anzu hurriedly searched in her purse and all turned to look at her with curiosity.

-Anzu what… -Duke was going to ask when she extended them what it seemed like an old notebook

-We found this at Yami's house, I hope this will serve in something… -Bakura took it and went through the pages

-A…Amazing –he mumbled and Marik inclined himself to see what was writing in that notebook

-Here are a lot of spells… it could be almost all the spells of the items… -he said at the others and started to search for something in specific.

-Here it is!!! –He exclaimed in joy putting a finger on the notebook –Luckily for you, this has the pronunciation right here…

They all sighed heavily.

-Now, hurry. I count on three and we all start the chant, ok?

Joey, Duke and Anzu leaned towards the book so they could read it together. Gratefully, that spell had the pronunciation right besides the original…

-Two… three!! –said Marik and they began to chant with all the hopes their hearts could bear.

They continued chanting and the items started to glow. The puzzle started to glow as well and in Yami's forehead appeared the eye of horus. Isis had already stopped the car, because they had reached their destination, so she waited for the others to finish the spell and hoped it would work. Meanwhile, inside the cave, Seto still had the rod in his hand making pressure on the pharaoh, but then the link started to get weak and intermittent. He frowned.

-What the… you think little nuts can stop me?! –he yelled and gripped more tightly the rod focusing more amounts of energy on his spell.

Outside the cave, in the car, the others were still chanting. Sweat was seeing in all their faces. Duke and Joey's hands started to shake a little while tightening their grips on the items. Finally they finished chanting and just let the items do their job, but it was no working.

-It's not working guys! –Duke said breathing heavily

-Seto is counterattacking… he raised his energy level… -said Bakura while his millennium ring become crazy on his chest, the points signaling everywhere.

-But, we are five here… here is more energy, right? –asked Anzu trying to cheer up.

-You mean…six… -Yami said quietly still gripping his shirt with his eyes closed.

-You are conscious! –Joey almost yelled of joy

-Yes, thanks to your energy but now we must concentrate…on Seto's pressure… -he said slowly with his eyes still closed.

He stopped his grip on his shirt and took a seat position. Then, he lifted his arms at the puzzle level and encircled it with both hands. The eye of horus on his forehead still shining lightly.

-Now, concentrate your magic on my puzzle, I will do the rest. I know you can do it. –he commanded.

-Are you sure? –asked Bakura worriedly

-I have never been so sure in my entire life… -he answered quietly, his eyes still closed and sweat traveling all over his face.

-Alright! –said in unison and concentrate their energies only on the puzzle.

Yami felt all that energy overwhelm his entire body, and he started to do his best in fighting the evil energy of Seto out of his body. He could feel Seto's rage making the energy increase but he was determined to cut it off.

Seto, in the other hand, started to feel the pharaoh fighting him. Energy vs energy, he was a tough one.

-_I'm not going to give up just yet… maybe you can win this, because of your little friends, but the real battle… we will see who wins…_ -he send his message at the pharaoh through his link and stopped their magic fight through the items.

He knew, a little longer and the pharaoh would have left him out of combat, and he could not permit that to happen just yet. The rod's shining faded and he panted heavily. He was left with little energy. Then, he started to walk towards the ancient table and took a sword that was on a table. He lifted it quickly and gazed at its beauty.

-_The time is coming, when your inner power will be mine…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami sighed deeply and relaxed his body making the shine of his item and the eye of his forehead fade. Then, he opened his eyes to meet six pair of eyes looking back at him. He smiled weakly.

-Seto is so crazy…

-What happened? Did it work? –asked Duke

-I win, the dark energy left my body finally, but the real fight is just awaiting there –Yami said signaling the cave entrance

He opened the door of his side and stepped out of the car. The others did the same and soon they were all facing that great dark hole that was called the entrance.

-I feel like I am about to enter in the depths of hell…!! –cried out Joey with a scary expression. Duke hit him on the head.

-Snap it out! I can't believe you were a priest in the past! –he exclaimed

-Hey… I can't help but to feel a little fear here!! –he defended himself

-It's alright Joey, I don't blame you… I as well…had a little fear here… -Yami said trying to reassure him.

-Yami –murmured Anzu and extended her hand to grab his. He grabbed her hand back.

-I don't know what await us there, but I want all you to promise something… no matter what, you will save yourself. –he said and turned to look at their faces. All were staring at the floor.

-We are with you, if that means go down the hell and return, then so be it –Joey said smiling widely. The others felt his words sink in their hearts and nodded.

-We all feel the same as Joey here –Bakura said.

-Thanks… -Yami said and turned again to face the entrance –Let's move –he started to walk

-Let's go kick some dark priest ass!!!Yes!!! –Joey and Duke exclaimed cheerfully raising their items. Bakura, Marik and Isis just smiled at his confidence.

They entered and started to walk what it seemed like an endless hall, lighted up by some torches. The hall was so dark that it was difficult to prevent any trap or danger ahead. Yami was leading the way, followed by Anzu, then Bakura and Joey followed by Duke, Isis and Marik. Yami's senses were alert at any kind of movement; he was willing to protect everyone. They were still walking slowly when Yami felt a trap ahead. He stopped abruptly and extended his arm for them to stop.

-What…? –Anzu was going to ask but was hushed by Yami who put a hand on her lips to make her quiet. He motioned for her to walk a few steps back with him. Then, he murmured for all them to hear.

-I feel people up there, watching us… it must be Seto's followers but I can't see where they are –he said to the others who raised immediately their eyes to see if they could spot anyone, but their eyes only met more darkness.

Suddenly, they heard something cut the thin air and was aiming towards them. Quickly, Yami pushed Anzu away of the danger line.

-Look out!! –he yelled to the others who didn't know what to do. It was all so fast.

Edgely thick darts were thrown using blowpipes by the hooded figures; all of them had as target the pharaoh's body. Yami was much worried about the others safety that didn't have time of getting himself out of the fire line. The darts were very big to be common, and they managed to get him pinned against the wall. It was a relief that the darts only managed to get through his clothes and not through his flesh, it would have been so painfully, considering a strange purple liquid coming out from each one of it.

-_Poison…_ -he sighed

-Yami, are you alright? –asked the group almost at the same time. Yami nodded. And get rid of the darts which have him pinned at the wall with one pull of his clothes.

-Yes, we have to move fast… -he continued walking. The rest followed with a quick pass.

All the dark figures that were above them just looked to one another.

-He is just a too lucky man!!! –murmured one

-Do you think his luck could have something to do with the gods themselves? –asked other

-Maybe… -the first one said and pulled out a slim dagger.

-Stop babbling about! Let's go, he's heading for the chamber!! –said other man pulling out his dagger as well. The rest imitated him and turned to walk, heading for that chamber…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very soon, they arrived to a huge chamber. It had in his walls all kind of hieroglyphics and great pillars that maintained the entire place steady. The dark overwhelmed almost all the places you could look at and the only light that was there, were of the candles and of a strange altar ahead. The air carried a slight scent of old and incense. Tiny dust made them cough a little.

-Man, this seems like a tomb… -Joey murmured covering his nose a little for the dust

-It is because It IS a tomb –replied Marik getting ready for all that could happen.

-This place, it's so familiar… -Anzu said quietly. She didn't know why, but somehow this place made her heart ache.

Yami stared at her a little and grabbed her hand, trying to give her confidence. He knew why her heart ached when they entered in the chamber, he knew all too well…

Suddenly, like a shot, he felt a dark presence approaching. He turned to look at all the sides to see if he could spot him. Then, a cold voice was heard.

-At last, you managed to get here dear cousin; you seem a tough one, don't you? –said Seto approaching and stopping a few feet away from them

The entire group was able to seem him, and they noted a dark purple aura overwhelming his body. His energy recovered very fast, he was a very high potentially priest. A shame he let his heart consume in the dark…

-Now, you little!! –Said Joey, his patience running out – Will taste the power of my item! –he yelled and aimed his key towards Seto. The item responded at his command and started to form a big light ball of magic with all the energy Joey was giving to him.

-Joey no!! He is more powerful! Stop it! –Yelled Anzu and ran towards him.

-Stupid mortal! –Bakura growled and went with Marik and Isis to stop Joey of doing that stupidity. Duke already was trying to hold him by the arms.

-Joey… -Yami just stared at his friends attempt of stopping Joey but he was very determined to throw that magic at Seto. He knew Joey just was trying to help him, and he felt grateful with him by that. He really had true and amazing friends…

-Fire!! –Joey yelled and the magic left the item with high speed towards Seto's chest. Seto just smirked and put the rod to receive the impact. The magic instantly disappeared.

-What?! –exclaimed Joey with a disbelief expression on his face.

-Fool… -Seto aimed now his rod and electrical waves could be seen among it. Then, without previous advice, he threw it towards Joey, and in consequences, towards the entire group that were holding him. Yami widened his eyes and tried to put a defense shield in front of them but it was too late.

The electrical wave had hit them and all of them yelled in pain. They were thrown a little feet behind Yami, panting heavily and with pained expressions on their faces. Little streams of smoke coming out of their bodies, showing the strong impact Seto had just made…

-Guys!! –Yami yelled and turned to run towards them but was stopped in mid step when hooded figures with daggers on their hands approached the bodies laying on the ground, and took them harshly. Each one of these men had one of his friends… Yami turned to look at Seto.

-Stop this nonsense! Now! –he screamed at the top of his lungs. Seto just smirked and threw him a slim sword.

The object reached Yami's feet with a loud noise. He just remained there, staring at the object and then raised his eyes to met cold icy blue ones.

-If you want to end this, you will have to fight me with this. –he said and raised his own sword while he put his rod on his belt.

Yami just looked at the sword laying on his feet and turned to look at his friends, being threatened with daggers on their necks… he closed his eyes.

-Yami, we are okay! –yelled Joey trying to cheer him up

-Go and show him who the boss is!! –Duke complemented and grinned towards Joey. He grinned back.

-We trust in you! –yelled Anzu

-Pharaoh, trust in you. –said Isis -We know you can beat him! –said Marik

-Yami, go and get him –yelled Bakura

Yami turned his face to look at their friends supporting him. He gave them a confident smile and reached to grab the sword on the floor. He looked at the blade and saw himself looking back.

-That little scene was just so pathetic!!-laughed Seto openly.

-Shut up! –he yelled and then felt all his friends energy overwhelming him again. He widened his eyes and stared again back at them and saw all had their eyes closed and their respective items shined lightly. He faced Seto again and smirked.

-Now, should our duel begin… -he took a fighting stance with the sword and extended one hand as if inviting him to do the first attack. His body was covered by a red aura and his eyes started to change color, dark bloody red. He remained still, his red aura increasing. Seto just smirked and took as well a fighting stance.

The entire men with hoods started to round them and formed a short circle around. They had all daggers in their hands and were ready if something didn't come as planned.

-I don't fear you…pharaoh –declared Seto and charged to attack him.

Yami waited for him and stopped his blade with his own. They stayed there seizing forces, the auras of both came in contact and they were blown backwards. Yami jumped back putting his hands in the floor to impulse himself up and fell on his knees on the floor; his attack position never left him. Seto, didn't have time to fell graciously and hit the wall besides the altar. The fight had finally started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Finale chapter..."A Golden Heart"

Wait for it!! Thank you for reading , leave a review!!!

Shine Angel...


	17. Chapter 17

Final chapter! Guys I'm so so so so so sorry for not update soon, please forgive me!! My college

had me hanging on my neck!! But I manage to write it down, so I hope you enjoy reading!

Thanks for the reviews!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Golden Heart

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 17:

-"It's amazing how those two are fighting"-said Duke while the others continued looking at the fight.

Seto threw his sword aiming at Yami's heart but he was able to stop it with his own sword and pushed him backwards with the force of all his body. Seto tripped but maintained his balance, and run again throwing his sword for all the possible angles. Yami was very skilled in dodging all his attacks and resist with his sword the direct attacks at his vital points. Sweat covered his expression as well as Seto's. Yami's red eyes were starting to succeed into tiredness but he fought to maintain them in alert. He analyzed Seto's actions and could see he was as tired as him, or maybe more tired than him. He had to end that fight soon.

Yami charged at him and Seto barely could answer the attack and in that brief minute, Yami spotted an opening and tried to cut him… and he did it. Seto took several steps backwards and with a hand touched his cheek. He could feel the blood freely traveling his face towards his neck. He saw his hand covered by his blood. How he wished the blood he was seeing in his hand was Yami's blood…

-"Bastard"-he growled

-"After all that, finally he managed to make a cut in him… Seto really is tough…"-whispered Isis quietly

-"But Yami is tougher, he isn't hurt"-said Joey without taking his eyes off theses two.

Yami wasn't hurt, but at the moment, he was panting heavily and was already feeling the bill his body was passing him right in the moment for the abuse he had giving to it. Also, he had lost all sense of the time; he didn't know how long they had been fighting. He could deduce that maybe two hours had passed.

-_"I feel tired already… but I can't let him win this…"_

He was giving Seto a hard time. Since Yami recovered part of his memory, his knowledge of fighting skills had emerged completely. Seto, on the other side, was as well panting slightly. He would not let Yami know he was more tired than him, for all the energy he had been using to keep at Yami's pace; so he charged once more towards him. His action was so abrupt and Yami was a little absorbed thinking in the tiredness that he didn't see it coming. Seto stabbed him on his left side and Yami let out a silent gasp as well as a little blood out of his mouth.

-"Yami!!!"-all his friends exclaimed and tried to break free of these men but they couldn't.

They stayed there a minute and drops of blood could be seen falling in the floor and the sword incrusted inside his body. Seto smirked. Yami took slowly Seto's sword and pushed it out of his body at the same time he formed with his hands a ball of light energy which he threw towards Seto so he fell backwards a few feet away from him.

-"Seto is a fucking cheater!!"-exclaimed Joey lifting a fist trying to punch to who was grabbing him but he only received a cut on his face by the dagger. It burned a lot. – _"Shit…"_

-"You are right; he has been using magic during the entire fight!"-exclaimed Bakura wanting to get into the fight to help Yami.

-"He has been using it because HE IS JUST A LOW LOSER!!!"-Screamed Anzu at the top of her lungs so Seto could hear her –"He NEVER would be at Yami's height!!"

-"Pharaoh…"-whispered Isis eyeing him with concern.

Yami put one hand on the wound that was letting out a lot of blood and with the other supported his body in a kneel position on the floor. Sweat traveled all over his face and he raised his head to see Seto who was laying still on the floor. His vision blurred a little and he shut tight his eyes.

Seto's men were staring with wide eye at his master laying emotionless on the floor.

-"Master Seto, are you okay?"-one of the cloaked figures asked

Seto stirred and slowly got up with the help of his sword like support. He let out an evil laugh.

-"That… was fun!"-he continued laughing like a madman.

-"Yami! Are you okay?! Tell me you are okay!!"-screamed desperately Anzu kicking and trying to break free of the grip of these men. Her friends doing the same.

-_"This…is the end…and it's not going to like you. My love…"_-Yami thought hard and sent the message at Anzu with the little energy he had left.

Anzu widened her eyes a little startled of hear Yami's voice inside her head. She processed what he had said and then she understood letting out a terrified scream.

-"No!! You can't do it!! Please, don't!!" –tears started to make its way out of her eyes

-"Anzu, what? Tell us!"-demanded Joey and the others just stared at her in awe.

_:: Flashback::_

-_"I had a vision today in the morning… and I saw myself… dying"_

-_"What?" –exclaimed Anzu with disbelief_

-_"Explain yourself please" –asked Duke with concern._

-_"I was standing in the middle of a chamber and I could see myself holding the puzzle. And a woman that was fighting to get by my side but there were cloaked figures that surrounded me by all the angles with daggers" – He stopped for a moment._

-_"Take your time" –said Duke reassuring him_

-_ "I couldn't see well the woman but she was willing to stop me of doing that"_

-_"Of doing what?" –asked Anzu_

_He looked at her and answered._

-_"I killed myself… with the energy of the item"_

_:: End of Flashback::_

They saw Yami got up still holding his wound and with his sword still in his hand.

-"He had just said to me that this was the end… and it was not going to like me…"-Anzu said with shaky tone-"I suspect he… he…"-her voice broke

-"He wouldn't dare…."-whispered Bakura returning his attention towards Yami

-"He wouldn't dare what?"-Joey was lost

-"Joey, you remember the vision Yami told us?"-asked Duke and Joey widened his eyes nodding.

-"He can't…"-Joey whispered and screamed–"Yami! Are you losing it?? What the hell are you going to do!! You wouldn't dare to…."-Joey was interrupted when they heard the clatter sound made for the sword when Yami dropped it on the floor.

-"Oh, so you are surrendering? I never expected that from you. JaJaJa"-Seto exclaimed laughing maniacally.

Yami's side was silent; a little stream of blood could be seen running out of his closed mouth. His bangs covering all his face so his expression was solemn and dark.

-_"What is he planning? Does he really want to die?"-_Thought Joey confused and waiting for what was going to happen.

-"It seems he is determined"-said Marik

-"But, what is he going to do?"-asked Isis

-"We only know the result of what he is going to do…"-answered Bakura quietly

Yami waited until Seto's laugh died and then he decided to speak slowly and quietly.

-"All. Ends. Here."

-"You lost your mind by the lack of blood that you are talking nonsense!! How pitiful…"-he said and dropped his sword as well at the same time he grabbed his rod and aimed it at Yami. –"Now that you are weak, I will suck up all your inner power, just watch me…"-he said and was going to start the spell when he noticed something weird.

Yami was not moving an inch and his aura started to increase greatly. His voice was quietly murmuring something no one could hear.

-"What is he…"-Duke couldn't finish his sentence when he felt his millennium scale shake vigorously in his hand. He turned to look at his friends and saw Joey staring at his key and Anzu staring at his necklace which was as well shaking strangely. He stared at Bakura and saw his ring going nuts on his chest, its points signaling everywhere and Marik, he was grabbing his eye in pain.

-"The eye… is trying to get out of me…"-Marik said feeling the pain that it caused.

-"All the items… look at Seto's rod"-said Isis signaling at Seto

Indeed, the rod was shaking as well and Seto was holding it with both hands trying to maintain it in his side.

-"WTF!!!"-he raised his eyes to see Yami –"what the hell are you doing??!!"-he demanded desperately trying to hold his item

Yami remained in his position, still murmuring, and holding his wound with his hand. Like a shot, all the items left the hands of their holders and flied towards Yami making a circle around him.

-"Amazing…"-said Joey with open mouth and wide eyes. His friends looked the same. Seto just stared shocked at him.

-"Ouchh"-Marik complained grabbing his eye that was letting out blood for the abrupt movement of the millennium eye.

-"Brother!"-Isis exclaimed and went at his side, ripped a little cloth of her dress and made an improvised bandage around his eye.

-"Are you okay Marik?"-Bakura asked and the others looked at him worriedly

-"Yeah don't worry. Now we must worry for the man over there"-he said pointing at Yami with the six items encircling him.

-"But I thought you didn't have any energy left!! Were you pretending?! "-Seto was starting to feel fear, he had a barely idea of what was Yami doing.

Seto's followers took a step backwards releasing Yami's friends and running out of the cave fearing for their lives.

-"What a losers"- murmured Seto still in his spot

The gang didn't pay any attention to the men which were running away; instead they were staring at Yami's actions.

The items were dancing in circles around his body and he was still murmuring. Suddenly the items stopped moving and stood in the following position: The eye was at his back and to its right was the necklace. In front of the necklace was the scale and at Yami's front was the rod. At the left side of the eye was the key and in front of it was the ring with his points signaling at Seto. All the items were forming a hexagon around Yami's body, all of them shining brightly. Yami lifted his millennium puzzle above his head with one hand, while the other still was pressing the blood coming out of the wound. It seemed the wound was deep and maybe it had gone through a vital organ.

Yami spoke for the second time.

-"Seto, prepare to live... without any kind of... evilness in your heart… You… were my beloved cousin back there and… in this time… Besides all that had happened… all that you had done... to me and my friends… I still have affection to you"-he paused panting and breathing heavily while the puzzle started shining –"That is why I'm going to... give my life so you can… live a normal one…"-a single tear ran away from his darkened expression.

-"Yami don't do it! There is always another way!! You are hurt; you can't contain all of that dark energy! I don't want you dead!!! Please, stop!!!"-screamed Anzu and was going to run at his side but Bakura stopped her.

-"It's dangerous! Right now, he is like a charged weapon! You can't come any closer!"-he said and she continued to struggle.

-"I thought you were doing this for the world and for your little friends here…not for me…" –Seto whispered sadly but then his expression changed at a mock one and he smirked –"Don't make me cry with your little scene, 'dear cousin', I'm perfect in this way!"-he screamed laughing and then his laugh died when he realized Yami's expression.

Yami was staring directly at his cold icy blue eyes, with cloudy red eyes and with a warm smile on his face.

-"The mainly world I was talking to save… was you"-he closed his eyes and said –"You will thank me…even if I can't hear your words... right now, I would have said 'That's what friends do'"-that seemed to hit a nerve on Seto's brain because he started to feel a headache and involuntary grabbed his head for the pain.

Memories shot like a flash, of the past when they used to play and mock each other, of when Yami was pharaoh and he was always at his side supporting him and helping with the decisions… he let out a silent gasp and kneeled on the floor.

-"He had started… to absorb the dark energy"-said Bakura

-"Yami… please survive this…"-Anzu prayed with all her heart with tears wetting all of her face.

A few minutes passed and Seto was laying on the floor breathing heavily and coughing. Yami at this time was starting to scream.

-"He can't contain anymore!!"-said Bakura worriedly

-"We have to stop him!"-said Duke and was going to run as well as Joey when suddenly all the items stopped shining and fell with a loud clatter on the floor.

They stopped in mid step and saw that Seto was rising off the floor. All were cautious and stared at him in awe.

Seto rose completely and lifted his face to see his surroundings. The gang saw his eyes showed warmness. They were no longer cold icy blue eyes.

Seto stared at his shaky hands remembering all he had done and was going to… he felt like a shit.

-"Yami… you are a true friend… cousin…"-he whispered and lifted his eyes to see Yami

The gang ran towards Yami and all, including Seto, widened their eyes when they saw him fall backwards into the floor with a loud thud and the millennium item out of his neck still floating in thin air and shining.

-"Yami!!"-screams of agony could be heard among the cave by all his friends including a certain blue eyes.

All ran towards him, Seto included, and Anzu kneel besides him, lifted his head and put it on her lap. Joey, Duke, Marik, Bakura and Seto were standing around him, while Isis was knelt besides Anzu checking his pulse and wound.

-"It's deep… and he has lost so much blood"-she said and checked the pulse

-"It's weak, if we don't do something fast…"-her voice broke and tears were coming out of her eyes again. Anzu was desperate.

-"Yami, you can't leave me here! Now that we were fine together! Why all of this had to happen?! Why??!!"-she was screaming with desperation.

-"Ask at this fucking madman!!"-Joey exclaimed with rage charging towards Seto so he could download all the mixed expressions he felt inside his body. He punched Seto hard on his jaw and he fell backwards a few feet away.

-"I know I deserve that and more, but I was been manipulate by that dark magic… I couldn't control it in time…"-Seto said quietly feeling extremely bad and rubbing his jaw while wiping a little blood out of his mouth.

-_"Joey, all the fault is of the dark magic… Seto was just an instrument of its intelligence…"_ –Joey heard Yami's voice inside his head and turned to look at him laying on the floor supported by Anzu with his eyes closed.

-"All of you heard him?"-Joey asked a little confused. They nodded.

-_"Thanks for being there for me guys, I don't have much life energy left… so, take care of yourself and remember I will be forever you friend, now I must finish and move on…"_

-"Yami, you are not going to go anywhere, you are staying here with us!!"-Joey exclaimed and grabbed Yami by the shirt and shook him a little.

Yami coughed and let out a lot of blood staining Joey's clothes. Joey widened his eyes in fear as well as the others, they saw Yami open his eyes a little and smile at him.

-"Sorry... for that…"-he said staring at his clothes – "Now, I must…seal…it…"-he whispered and his gaze broke from Joey's eyes to the puzzle shining still hanging in thin air.

-_"Anzu, my love I always loved you and I will always love you…don't be sad for what is going to happen, our love will still transcend time… we will meet again, I know it…"_-he sent his message at Anzu with his mind staring at her with his red eyes while some tears made its way down his cheek. Her blue eyes were so opaque and cloudy by all the tears she had let out, and was still able to let out more.

-_"_I love you too and I believe you…_"-_she said and gave him one last sweet kiss on his lips tasting a little of his blood. He closed his eyes.

-"_Thank you_"

The puzzle started to whirl at a great speed shining brighter than before. All of them turned to look at it and saw the instant when the puzzle broke in tiny pieces and they transformed in a little golden box with the eye of wedjat on his center and some inscriptions on it. The box stayed in mid air and stopped shining. All was left in silence.

They turned to look at Yami and noted that his constant raising chest had stopped.

-"Y-Yam…"-Anzu's voice broke and she shook him gently first. None respond.

Isis went and checked his pulse again, tears automatically went out of her eyes without previous advice and she covered her mouth with both hands and went towards Marik for comfort. Marik hugged her and closed his eyes in resignation, tears starting to run away from his eyes too.

Anzu shook him violently, inside her expecting to make him move or talk in her mind, but she knew it was too late and he was no more with her. She cried so loudly that all the cave seemed to crumble.

-"Damn bastard! How you dare to leave us like this…!! You… stupid…!"-Joey started to cry too and leaned on Yami's chest and cried more loudly.

Bakura made some signals and with tears in his eyes too, murmured a prayer to the gods for his soul. Duke was crying quietly and Seto was sitting on the floor with tears making his way down his cheek.

-_"I'm the one that had to be dead… I don't deserve what you did…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several minutes of lamentations and cries, a bright light came from the altar that was in the cave and the golden box hanging in mid air went flying towards the blinding light and was lost into it. The six remained items lifted as well and went flying towards the blinding light too. Then, a commanding voice spoke.

-"It's great what you mortals did to help the pharaoh, now finally all is over and the world can rest again for an eternity"

-"That's it?! That's all 'wherever you are' is going to say!!!"-screamed Anzu feeling all the rage and sadness mix together in the bottom of her stomach.

-"Anzu, I think you are talking at god Ra"-Bakura murmured kneeling as well as Marik and Isis. Duke just stood there trying to distinguish any form from the blinding light, and Joey just was much occupied crying on Yami's chest.

-"I don't care! I just want Yami back!! I love him with all my heart and I want him here with me!! With all of us!!"-she broke in cries again caressing with her hand Yami's still warm face.

-"I see"-Ra said and continued, not changing a bit his neutral voice–"Pharaoh Yami was of great help in the earth, he was a warrior with a golden heart, the best representative of the gods down here… that's why I will propose you mortals something"-he paused and Joey lifted his head and waited for what Ra was going to say.

-"I can make Yami be alive again…"-Ra was interrupted by shouts of joy

-"Yes, that's what we want sir!!!"-exclaimed Joey smiling

-"But, he will have no memories of all of you and any of this" –they went silent –"Also, your memories will be erased as well, we can't risk he remember all of this again, because the events will repeat itself, so we can't let that happen"- They went sad again - "I will give back all of your normal lives without the memories bound to this situation. Now, decide. Yami's life or your memories…"

There was a thick silence. No one knew what to do, what to choose. Either way, it was painful for them. If they were to choose Yami's life, all of them will forget who knows what things of Yami… and if they choose memories, Yami will remain dead. Bakura, Marik and Isis glanced at Joey, Duke and Anzu. They knew, Joey, Duke and Anzu shared with the pharaoh stronger bounds they never reached to share, so they could feel and understand this hard situation, especially for Anzu…

-"Anzu… whatever you choose we will understand and support you"-said Joey quietly. He trusted she will made the right decision. Duke nodded behind Joey.

Anzu turned to look at Yami, still caressing his face now becoming cold as ice.

-_"If I choose memories, I will be suffering the rest of my life without you at my side… if I choose your life, I will forget you… I don't want to forget you; you are my life, my love… what to do… I don't know!!!"_-she closed her eyes tears coming down again.

_:: Flashback::_

-_"Anzu, my love I always loved you and I will always love you…don't be sad for what is going to happen, our love will still transcend time… we will meet again, I know it…"-he sent his message at Anzu with his mind. Her blue eyes were so opaque and cloudy by all the tears she had let out, and was able to let out more._

-_"I love you too and I believe you…"-she said and gave him one last sweet kiss on his lips tasting a little of his blood. He closed his eyes._

-_"Thank you"_

_:: End of Flashback::_

-"_I believe you my love, we will meet again…_"-she thought and lifted her teary eyes at the blinding light -"I choose… his life…"

-"So be it"-Ra stated and immediately all was covered by extremely blinding light and then all was darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING!!!!!!!

The alarm clock of her bedroom started to ring and she turned it off in an instant. Anzu rose of the bed stretching her arms and yawning. She opened her brilliant blue eyes and stared at the sky through her window.

-"_What a beautiful morning!! Ok, it's a new day to work!_"-she got up and went to get prepared for his job.

Thirty minutes later, Anzu was running through the streets to get at Weekend's, the review were she worked as a make-up girl. Finally, she arrived and found her best friend, Serenity saying hello at her with a hand.

-"Hi, Serenity, how are you today?"-she asked approaching and giving her a hug.

-"I'm great! I met a nice guy yesterday, is so cute. He is tall, has silver hair and brown sharp eyes. He is so gorgeous!!"-Serenity said drooling all over

-"That sounds beautiful!"-Anzu said laughing –"You have to present him to me, okay?"-she said

-"Of course darling, you will be the first one to know! Even my brother doesn't know yet! JeJeJe"-she laughed innocently.

Suddenly out of the boss's office came out a boy, accompany by the boss himself Richard. The boy had tanned skin, short blonde hair and dark green eyes.

-"Ok, Marik starts working today"-said Richard

-"Thanks sir"-he answered

-"Tell your sister we have to meet so we can talk about that event coming soon, she knows which one, ok?"

-"Ok sir, I will tell her"-he said and took of walking towards the photo section

-"Who was that?"-asked Anzu at Serenity

-"I think he is the new photograph, he is good looking too…"-said Serenity still staring at him

-"I though you liked that silver haired man, what was his name?"-asked Anzu making Serenity snap out of her daydreaming.

-"Yes of course, he's name is Ryou. But Anzu, what do I do if there are a lot of good looking guys around? I can't help myself!"-she laughed again. Anzu laughed as well.

-"Hey, and your brother Joey?"-she asked

-"Oh, he is around here, I think that in the dressing rooms. He is with a new friend that is a model too. Maybe he will start working here as well because Duke, you know, the green eyes, black hair, other friend of Joey?"-Serenity asked to see if Anzu remembered him and she nodded.

-"Well, he said he had talent and was very famous in other countries"-she finished

-"Ahh, I see, and he is gorgeous too?"-Anzu asked in a mock way at her friend predicting what she was going to say.

-"Are you kidding me? He is hot!! Wait when you meet him… and actually here they come! Come on, I will present you!"-Serenity said grabbing her friend by the arm.

-"Serenity, wait, hold on, you little, wait damn!"-Anzu protested trying to get free of the hold Serenity had in her wrist.

-"Hi Serenity, we are going to start work. Oh, Hi Anzu!"-a voice Anzu could deduce was Joey had said and she immediately lifted her blue eyes to see him, but her attention was caught by the man besides him.

-"Hi…"-she murmured still staring at the man besides Joey. He was tall, spiky tri-colored hair, golden bangs framing his face, dark clothes and dark glasses.

Joey noted that and immediately understood.

-"Oh, Anzu, I want to introduce you to Yami. Yami this is Anzu, my little sister best friend and also my friend"–Joey smiled

Yami took off his dark glasses revealing his intense red sharp eyes and he smiled extending his hand for her to shake.

-"Nice to meet you Anzu, I hope we can be friends too –he said and waited for her reaction"

Anzu slowly raised her hand and shook his gently.

-"Nice to meet you too, Yami"-she said.

In the moment Anzu shook his hand, he felt a strange sensation inside him, also she felt a rare sensation too.

-_"We will meet again; I know it…"_ –he frowned a little –"_What was that? I must be hearing things…_"

Without releasing her hand, he asked.

-"Do we know each other from other place? You seem vaguely familiar"-he asked searching inside his entire memory for that face, but he couldn't came out with nothing.

-"I don't think so, although I feel like we know each other from somewhere else…"-she replied

-"Maybe, from other life…"-he smiled gently and let go of her hand still staring intensely at her blue eyes.

- "Yeah, maybe"-she laughed softly still staring at his red eyes.

-_"I like her laugh, she seems to be a sweet girl…and very beautiful too"_-he thought

-_"He is so handsome and interesting, I like him…"_

-"Well, ladies, we have to work, maybe when the work is over we can hang around a little, what do you think?"-asked Joey staring at all of them

-"Ok, it's fine with me, Anzu?"-Serenity asked at her friend who broke for a minute her stare with Yami

-"I think it's great"-she said smiling and turned to look again at Yami when Joey asked him if he agreed.

-"Well… hmm"-he put a thoughtful expression staring at the ceiling but then he looked at Anzu for the tenth time –"I'd love to"-he said directly at her and she blushed.

-"Hmm, I think someone has a crush…"-Serenity murmured in Anzu's ear and she reacted immediately

-"I don't Serenity!"

-"Well, ladies until then, come on Yami, we have to work"-Joey said grabbing his friend by the arm and making him walk.

Yami turned and say bye with his hand at Anzu and Serenity, well, mainly at Anzu.

-"See you"-she replied staring at her now two friends walk away. She walked too to start her job -"See you Serenity" -She waved at her friend who nodded.

_- __"I believe in you… my love…"_-Anzu stopped making up a model and frowned –"Uh… I must be hearing things…JeJe, better if I concentrate in work"-she said and continue what she was doing.

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this history is finished... more time for the others..jeje, hope you liked and leave a review.

I want a lot of reviews!! pleaseeeee!!!!

Thanks for reading!

Shine Angel


End file.
